Assumption
by Sillvania
Summary: Forced to be meister and weapon, Soul and Maka get to know each other quickly, and get close even faster. Soul has to deal with Maka's confusion on this, which hurts him so, but he will do anything for her. Rated M because my mind does strange things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my 3rd story and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review you guys, I love it when you do! Any thoughts at all! I'm still trying to figure out which POV to write in, so I'll start with No POV. If you haven't watched the anime it might be a bit confusing for you, because that's what I'm basing this off of.  
**

Maka woke up to the annoying and constant beep of her alarm clock. With reluctance she pulled the covers off of herself and hesitantly put her feet on the cold hardwood floor. She pushed the button on her alarm clock to make it stop its continuous whine. Stretching out her arms she rubbed her sleep blurred eyes, and with a giant yawn she stood up and walked over to her radio. Turning it onto her favorite station, Maka proceeded to her closet to get her clothes out to change into after her shower. She chose a white button up blouse and a black and red checkered skirt, pairing it with a long black sweater and two red ribbons for her hair.

When Maka finished getting ready she headed to the kitchen of her apartment to grab a granola bar. A slight smile lit up her face when she thought about not having to deal with her no good papa. She growled slightly and headed out the door and into the warm spring breeze. As she walked to school she thought about her current predicament.

Yes, she was living alone at the moment. She was grateful that she didn't have to see her papa everyday, but he still was trying to ruin her new-found freedom. He was making her get a room-mate. Not a complete stranger, but someone from the DWMA. She couldn't get out of it, but she hoped that it was at least someone she could get along with. Hopefully it was a girl.

She sighed as she walked past the front doors of her school. She forgot about her troubles and her mood instantly brightened. She hopped over to her friends who were hanging out around their lockers, which were all right next to each other without a break, with the exception that Soul Evens, the most popular guy in school, locker was between Maka's and Tsubaki's. She surveyed the crowd to see that she was the last one to arrive. Kidd was yelling at Liz and Patty again, most likely for something about symmetry. Kidd is majorly OCD. Maka walked over to Tsubaki and Blackstar, who were talking about kishin souls.

"Hey!" Maka said happily as she bounded up.

"Hello Maka" Tsubaki said sweetly while Blackstar waved his hands furiously while he jumped up and down. Maka laughed quite loudly as she and Tsubaki moved the few steps to their lockers.

"How's room-mate hunting going?" Tsubaki asked with a light smile on her face.

"No one has even applied yet.'' Maka said huffily. "But, it can't be that hard. I mean, come one! I've already taken on kishins, so a room-mate can't be that hard to handle." She said and smiled. She knew that in a little bit she wouldn't be able to talk about the kishins. You see, her and her gang are all part of a fighting group, each selected by Lord Death himself. You could call them an advanced class, because no one else their age would be hunting kishins for another few years. They weren't aloud to tell anyone, but Maka wasn't sure why. It was very hard to keep Blackstar in check about it, seeing that he brags about himself_ all_ the time.

The group of friends were about to head off to their first class, but Spirit stopped them. Maka glared daggers at her red haired father, and Tsubaki had to put a calming hand on Maka's shoulder before Maka could jump at her no-good cheating papa.

"What do you want Spirit." Maka growled, causing Tsubaki to tighten her grip. Spirit sniffed and was about to throw himself at his daughter and cling to her legs like always when Kidd and Blackstar appeared right next to him, each taking one arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The two of them hissed simultaneously.

"Maka why don't you love your papa!" Spirit screeched, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to break free of the two teen's grasp. It was a pathetic sight, and everyone there knew it. Maka just stared at him coldly.

"If that's all you want I'm leaving." Maka said and was about to turn on her heel when her sniveling father spoke again.

"Lord Death would like to see all of you." Spirit said, his voice showing how defeated he felt. Kidd and Blackstar let go of the adult, causing him to fall on his face, and then the entire group walked off towards Lord Death's office, leaving Maka's dejected father crying his eyes out on the cold linoleum.

Maka walked into Lord Death's room before everyone else, seeing that she was the leader of the group. She surveyed the room and quickly assessed the situation. Lord Death was sitting at his skull table, along with one other individual. Maka narrowed her eyes at the white haired and red eyed teen. It was the person she hated most, Soul Evens. He glared back at her, and both of them got a sinking feeling in their stomachs. This was not going to be good.

"Hello Maka!" Lord Death said with his high pitched voice. "I've called all of you here to tell you something. You see, Soul here is going to be a member of your group!" Lord Death said cheerily, not feeling the tension in the room.

_"No way tiny-tits is the leader of the soul eater gang!"_

_"Your saying we have to work with snow-white over here?!"_

Both Maka and Soul protested at the same time.

"Well, Soul, Maka is the most talented mister I've seen since her mother was here, and Maka, your group is one weapon short, seeing that Kidd uses both Liz and Patty, and Soul here is a very skilled weapon. " Lord Death said and clapped his giant foam hands together.

" I completely understand Father."

"Yay! New member!"

"Patty I don't think this is a good thing"

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT YOU'LL BE A BIGGER STAR THAN ME!"

Kidd, Patty, Liz, and Blackstar all said at the same time while Maka, Tsubaki and Soul all just stayed quiet. Maka raised her head high and spoke, causing everyone to go quiet.

"I understand Lord Death, is that all?" She said, the essence of maturity. Soul snorted, earning a glare from the entire group.

"Actually, no. I need to see you and Soul, but the rest of you can leave." Lord Death stated, and the rest of the gang left when they were dismissed. Maka hesitantly walked up to the table, and sat across from Soul, keeping her back as straight as a board. Lord Death sat so that there was one seat between him and Maka and one seat between him and Soul.

"Spirit, Mrs. Evens, you can join us now." Lord Death called, breaking the silence. Spirit sat in the empty seat between his child and Lord Death, while Mrs. Evens did the same thing. Neither of the teenagers liked this, so the two of them moved one more seat over so they didn't have to sit next to their parents. Seeing that it was a seven chair table, Maka and Soul were now sitting next to each other, but they both found that better than their previous seats. Spirit looked at Maka with a purple aura of despair, whereas Soul's mother just looked very annoyed.

"Ok, well I called all of you here to discuss something." Lord Death said, oblivious to the awkwardness going on. Everyone at the table focus their attention on him as he continued.

"I think that Maka and Soul should be room-mates!" He announced, causing everyone's jaw to drop. Spirit was the first one to recover.

"But sir, that is highly inappropriate!" Spirit said with the most formality he could must and Soul's mother nodded in agreement, but Maka burst out into laughter.

"Sorry, continue." She said, choking back the laughs as she wiped a tear from her eye. Soul eyed her strangely, but she paid no heed to him.

"Well, Spirit, it's only natural for mister and weapon to get to know each other, and these two seem to need to learn how to work together.'' Lord Death explained.

"Wait. Hold up. Mister and weapon?" Soul asked, slightly displeased.

"Did you not listen? Liz and Patty are Kidd's weapons and Tsubaki is Blackstar's. That leaves you and me." Maka said as if it were as plain as day, which annoyed Soul.

"Well, I guess it's up to Maka and Soul then." Lord Death said. Maka and soul exchanged a glance as they pondered this. It didn't take long to reach a conclusion.

_"It's better than living with Mother."_

_"Anythings better than living with Spirit.''_

The teens said in unison. Maka looked at Soul in surprise, and he did the same back to her. The two of them got up to leave, and Maka had to deal with Spirit clinging to her leg.

"Don't go Maka! You Papa loves you!" He wailed, and Soul stopped walking to watch the spectacle. Maka glared at her father with such intensity that her gaze could have melted metal.

"MAKA CHOP!'' She screeched and slammed a think dictionary on top of Spirit's head. He let go of his daughter's leg and curled into a ball to weep, clutching his head.

Maka marched out of that room with her head held high and her back straight, with Soul following her out. Just as they made it to their classroom the bell rang signaling that class was going to start in one minuet. Maka hurriedly walked over to Tsubaki and set her things down. She turned around to see that Soul had followed her and set his stuff next to hers.

"What?" She asked him, not sure what he was doing.

"We are partners right? So we got to stick together weather we like it or not.." He said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"That doesn't mean you have to sit next to us. You may be apart of the gang now but your not my friend. Go sit by Blackstar, or better yet go sit by your girlfriend, Blair. She is all the way on the other side of the classroom.'' Maka said as she sat down.

"Naah, I want to sit here." Soul told her nonchalantly as he leaned back in his chair.

"And why is that?'' Liz said from her seat behind Maka. The entire group turned to look at him, all of them wanting to know his answer.

"Well that's simple," He said, flashing his sharp tooth smile. "because it bugs Maka."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again guys! PLEASE review! Since I keep my notes short, here is the story!**

Maka shut her locker with a content sigh. Another school day has come and gone. Since they had all the same classes, Soul sat by Maka and the gang all day and he wasn't as unbearable as she thought he would be. She and the gang got to know him a little bit today, and he and Blackstar were already best friends.

"Ok Tiny-tits lets go home now." Came a cool and now familiar voice behind her. She turned to face Soul, who was leaning nonchalantly against his locker.

"Not yet Snow White. Its Wednesday and that's the day the gang meets to discuss things. Come on, I'll show you were it takes place" Maka said and rushed off in the other direction. Soul chuckled and followed Maka. He hated to admit it, but the Soul Eater gang wasn't as bad as he thought it would.

~time skip~

"You know, Maka" Soul said as he and Maka walked towards their apartment, Maka leading seeing that Soul didn't know how to get there. Maka looked at him, surprised. This was the first time he called her by her name. She looked at him quizzically, and raised and eyebrow at him. He took this as a signal to continue.

"You aren't all that unbearable." He said with a smirk. Maka smirked back and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Blair.

"Souly why did you leave without me?" Blair purred and Maka looked at her in disgust. Blair was pretty much wearing a black bra and matching booty shorts as her outfit. It was a wonder that she wasn't kicked out of school for dressing like that.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll just be at the apartment." Maka said huffily and turned on her heel to stalk down the sidewalk. She could feel her eyes start to smart so she walked even faster. She could here Soul calling for her to wait up but she ignored him.

Maka ran into their apartment and left the door open for Soul who was right behind her. She hated men. All of them are no-good. Just like her stupid father. She rushed into her room and shut the door, careful not to slam it. After a few moments she composed herself and walked out to face the music. In the living room Soul was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his thumbs. When Maka walked out his head shot up and his red eyes were fill with an expression unknown to Maka.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't feeling all that great." She lied as she sat down on the chair that was adjacent to the couch.

"Ok, so, your rooms the one at the end of the hall. The room across from it is the bathroom, but its all yours since my room has one connected to it. I think your mom already dropped everything off in your room." Maka paused to take a breath, and Soul was about to speak but Maka started talking again.

"So here are the rules: 1. Any mess you and your "Friends" make please clean it up. 2. Every other day is your turn to cook. 3. Please don't play anything on max volume after 10. 4. If your girlfriend comes over please go to your room so I wont accidentally see anything." Maka finished as she walked towards the kitchen. Soul sighed and walked over to the island and sat down on one of the stools.

"She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled and Maka cringed.

"She's just always following me like a stalker." he finished, and he noticed that Maka's shoulders sagged with relief. Maka mumbled something that Soul didn't quite catch.

"I don't get why you think I'm such a bad guy." Soul said, and then waited for an answer.

"I'm going to make dinner now." Maka said, ignoring Soul's question as she got a pan out of the cupboard."It's going to be spaghetti" she said, and with that she turned on the radio to listen to as she worked. Soul watched her prepare the food and noticed that she subconsciously swayed her hips to the music as she cooked. Maka turned and caught him staring at her. He blushed slightly and she cocked one eyebrow at him. She just shook her head and turned around when Soul didn't say anything.

Dinner was done, and the two of them sat at the island on opposite sides. Maka was staring intently at her plate to avoid looking at Soul.

"What were you about to say?" Soul asked her, looking in her eyes when she lifted her gaze. He noticed that they were a beautiful green. Emerald, almost. One thing he knew for sure, they made her look even cuter. Wait-HOLD UP. He did NOT just think that Maka was cute. Not in a million years.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, pulling Soul out of his rant.

"When Blair came you were about to say something. Speaking of that, why did you run off?" He asked, causing Maka to blush a tad bit.

"Its a long story." She sighed, hoping he would drop it. But he didn't.

"We got a lot of time. Maybe you can tell me why you don't like me while your at it." He said, and Maka sighed again, knowing she would have to tell him her sad tale.

"Well I guess I'll start at the beginning then." she said, and dove into her tale." I'll try to keep it short. My no-good papa cheated on my mom almost every night, seeing that my mom traveled a lot for her job. She couldn't take it so she got a divorce and is fine now, living in some continent unknown to me. She left me with my dad, who pretty much ruined the male race for me. So far Blackstar and Kidd are the only ones I trust enough to be friends with." Maka stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I guess I can't help but think your like my papa, the way girls are always hanging around you and sticking love notes into your locker. I know thats kinds messed up." She said, and tilted her head down so that her bangs were covering her face.

"Trust me, I'm not like that. Everyone thinks I'm the coolest guy and that I have a lot of friends, and I thought I did too. And then this year started, and I saw the way you and the others always hung out and how you would take a bullet for each other if need be. I realized that all my friends were fake." Soul said, looking straight at Maka.

"Sorry for the assumption. But now we can be friends!" Maka said as she smiled. Soul was a little raken aback, but he nodded his head.

"I think that would be cool." He said, and went back to his dinner.

~The Next Week~

The alarm clock beside her beeped, and Maka quickly got out of bed. She jumped into the shower and shampooed her hair with a green apple shampoo and conditioner, and then used a matching body wash. As she walked out of her shower, she realized that she didn't bring clothes in with her like usual, so she headed back out to her room after wrapping a towel around herself.

She turned on the radio, and it was a song she knew so she sang along. She really got into it, and started doing a little dance as she opened her closet doors. She pulled out her attire for the day and set it on her bed. She stopped singing to concentrate on finding a matching pair of ribbons.

"Don't stop now." Came a cool voice and Maka whipped around to see Soul leaning against her door frame, his amuse expression turning to one of shock. Maka froze, painfully aware that she was in nothing but a towel. A small "eep" escaped her lips and she could feel her cheeks heating up. She noticed a small amount of blood dripping from Soul's nose and she unfroze.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT GET OUT THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screeched, and threw several books at him until he rushed out and shut the door.

"You just don't do that you sick-o!'' She called after him. She was steaming, and incredibly embarrassed. Even though Soul was a part of their group now, both the professional one and the friends one, she was still finding it hard not to Maka-chop him all the time.

Once Maka finished getting dressed she headed out to the living room, and managed not to blush when she saw Soul. The two of them walked out, each with their own granola bar in their hands.

"So, Maka, how come you let everyone call you tiny-tits when you are so obviously...not?" Soul asked as they walked, and he turned to give her a big toothy grin, which earned him a Maka-chop that Lord Death himself would have been scared of. They continued their way to school, and once they got there they crowded around their lockers with the rest of their friends, waiting for first period to start.

~Time Skip~

The final bell rang, signaling the start of third period, and Prof. Stein rolled into the classroom.

"Helloooo Kids" He said, turning the screw in his head several times as he did so. Every student in the classroom shuddered at their creepy teacher..

"Today you will be pairing up, misters to weapons. You are going to start learning how to hunt kishins." Prof. Stein announced, and every in the Soul Eater gang looked at each other with smirks on their faces. "Now everyone pick a partner! It helps if you and your partner are friends." Stein announced, and all hell broke loose.

Blair bounded up to Soul, slightly more clothed than yesterday.

"Souly lets be partners!" she squealed, jumping up and down while clinging to his arm.

"Sorry Blair, but I'm Maka's partner." He told her, shaking her off.

"Oh come on Soul. You don't have to be this lame-o's partner just cause she asked you. Don't you want to spend more time with your girlfriend?" She pleaded.

"Your not my girlfriend Blair. You never were." Suddenly the whole room was quiet. Not knowing what to do, Blair raised her hand and whipped it back down to strike Soul. But Her hand never found its target. Suddenly it was pinned behind her back and she couldn't move it at all.

"Don't" Kidd started.

"Mess." Liz and Patty continued in unison.

"With" Blackstar was next.

"Our" Tsubaki said with steel in he usually soft voice.

"Friend" Maka finished from behind Blair. Maka released her and Blair ran off to the other side of the room with a whimper.

"Well, seeing that display, I guess i have no choice but to tell the entire class now." Stein said with a sigh.

"Maka, Soul, Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Blackstar are all part of an advanced group." He said while pushing up his glasses.

"They have been hunting kishins for quite a while now, so they will be given different lessons than you." He finished, and all of the kids turned to look at them.

"I feel like a freak." Soul muttered.

"You get used to it." Maka told him.

" Thanks for that. All of you guys." Soul said once the class got loud enough.

"Don't worry about it Soul. Your one of us now." Tsubaki said gently, and everyone else agreed. A bright smile light up Soul's face as he looked at everyone in turn.

"Well it looks like we don't have to do anything today!" Blackstar said as he rested his feet on the chair in front of him and used his hands to prop his head up.

"Oh guys I have something to tell you." Soul said with a devilish smile. He waited for everyone to lean in close.

"Maka actually has boobs! She just hides them!'' He whispered. Maka reacted to this by giving him another hard Maka-chop.

"They already know you idiot!" She yelled at him.

"What? How?" Soul cried, images of blackstar stalking her forming in his head.

"Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I went shopping once and then Liz blabbed to Kidd and Blackstar." Maka explained. "And if you must know, I hide them so all the perverts" She looked straight at Soul "Don't bother me."

"So wait- You get ignored on purpose?" Soul asked, completely confused.

"Yes you nitwit!" Maka yelled at him. Soul shrunk back into his seat, fearing another Maka chop. He pondered for a while, trying to figure Maka out, but he just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back again! hope you enjoy the story! Any idea's for what happens next would be great! Review please!**

"WOOO HOOO! SATURDAY!" Blackstar yelled as he raced ahead of the rest of the gang. Tsubaki sighed and quickened her pace to catch up to her partner.

"He sure is a goof ball" Maka said with a smile, and she turned to face Soul who was walking next to her.

"Lets practice here." she said, and pulled him into the shade of a tree.

"Do we really have to practice? That's so uncool." Soul said with his sharp-toothed smirk.

"Yes Soul now sit down!" Maka said sternly. "We've already fought together, and we kicked ass, but we need to try soul sympathy now. It seems to be our only disadvantage to the others at this point.'' Soul sighed, knowing she was right.

"The book says that the first soul sympathy should be made when both mister and weapon are in their human form, so there is no need to change into a scythe." Maka said as she sat down cross-legged and motioned for Soul to do the same. He complied begrudgingly and sat down right infront of Maka. She moved closer so that the laces of their shoes were touching and she grabbed both his hands, his left in her right and her right in his left.

"M-Maka w-what are you doing?" He asked her suspiciously. She looked at him to see that he was blushing.

"Oh grow up Soul. This is the stance that better increases the flow of our souls." She said and then closed her eyes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup" he replied.

"Ok on three. One. Two. Three!"

"Soul Sympathy!" They shouted in unison. Maka could feel a tingling sensation forming within her stomach, and Soul was experiencing the same thing. The tingling slowly spread up their abdomen and into their arms, were it met at their hand with a zap. The tingling slowly faded away, but was replaced with a feeling of pure power. The feeling grew with every heartbeat, every breath untill it was too much for Maka to bare. She let go of Soul's hand and collapsed backwards onto the ground.

She woke to find herself on her couch, with a collection of worried faces look down at her. A small grin formed on her face as everyone backed off.

''How big?" She asked as she groggily sat up, only to have Soul push her back down. She gave him a glare, but he kept his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting back up.

"It was the biggest soul of power I've ever seen!" Liz exclaimed, making Maka beam.

"It appears you two are a perfect match, be it unlikely.'' Kidd said with his usual professional manner, and this time it was Soul's turn to grin.

"Well, I'm going to go with Blackstar before he blows up, and he is probably going to want to practice until we can match you two." Tsubaki said with a smile as she and Blackstar headed out of the apartment door.

"Same here. We need to be able to beat the newbie." Patty said as she dragged Liz and Kidd out the door. Maka sighed and gave Soul a small smile.

"It appears they are feeling threatened." Soul said, finally taking his hand off of Maka's shoulder. Maka just smiled a little bit bigger, and then a silence filled the air. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't natural.

"Its strange" Maka said, breaking the silence "but I feel like I've known you forever, not just a week and a half." Maka said, propping herself onto her elbows.

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm closer to you than anyone I've ever known." Soul said bitterly, playfully pushing Maka back down. "And if you get up again I am duct taping you to the couch." He told her with mock stern. Her eyes light up with the thought of a challenge. She very slowly and deliberately pushed herself up once more, with fire in her eyes.

Five minuets later, Maka is taped to the couch with bright blue duct tape, and Soul had numerous band-aids on his arms from were Maka scratched him. Both of them are laughing their heads off at their foolishness. Maka started to squirm again so Soul sat himself on her stomach and was covering her mouth with his hand. He was laughing so hard as he looked into Maka's eyes, which changed from angry to amused to kind. Once she stopped struggling Soul got off of her and sat down on their chair.

"Can you untape me now?" Maka asked him pleadingly.

"Nop-" Soul was cut off by the door to their apartment being slammed open.

"YOU FREAKING PUNK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA!" Spirit screamed as he rushed in and ran beside Maka, surprised when he saw her fully clothed and glaring at him.

"Go. Away. He taped me to the couch so that I wouldn't get up and hurt myself. He isn't like _you_." She growled at her idiotic father, who was gaping at her and then at Soul.

"MAKA! Why don't you love me!" He wailed and threw himself to her stomach, wetting her shirt with his tears.

"You creepy old man! Get off! Soul HELP ME!" Maka yelled and Soul swiftly complied. In one movement Soul grabbed Spirit's black collar and threw him out the open door, and then proceeded to shut and lock the door before Spirit could get back in.

"Thanks" Maka said with a grimace. "Untape me now?"

"Fine." Soul said and made his was over to the couch to release his mister.

~Later That Day~

Maka walked into to her apartment to be greeted by the wonderful smell of homemade pizza. She turned to see Tsubaki and Blackstar talking at the island, and behind them Soul was bustling around in a flour covered apron with his white hair pulled back with a head band.

"Maka your here just in time! The pizza just needs to cool now." Soul said while pulling the apron off over his head. Maka thought he looked so cute doing that. Someone with his muscles and abs is in the kitchen. Wait-what?

"It smells wonderful Soul." Maka said with a smile as she sat down beside Tsubaki.

"Oh my gosh Maka! What happened to your wrists?!" Tsubaki asked, spotting the red and chaffed flesh.

"Oh that" Maka said dryly "Is from when _Soul_ taped me to the couch." Maka said, sending him a fake glare. He just smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Maka.

"EWW!" Blackstar exclaimed, shouting as usual.

"Not like that you pervert!" Soul shouted at him, blushing a lovely shade of red.

"Jeez he is just like Spirit..." Maka said, a pink blush of her own forming. Soul looked at her and the two of them burst out laughing. Both Blackstar and Tsubaki just stared at them as if they were freaks.

"In-inside...Joke" Soul choked out, wiping a tear from his eye. After they calmed down Maka got up and served everyone a slice of the pizza that Soul made.

"This is awesome!" Blackstar exclaimed, and the girls readily agreed with him. Soul's half smirk made an apearence once again, and then they continued to eat. It wasn't long before Maka was passed out on the couch, and a groggy Blackstar was being lead out of the apartment by Tsubaki. Soul sighed once his friends left, and he scooped Maka up into his arms, bridal style. Without waking she slowly wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Soul could feel his cheeks heat up several degrees as he looked down at the adorable girl in his arms. A smile slowly spread across his face as he took her to her bedroom. He made sure she would be warm enough in her blankets, and he kissed her on the forehead for a reason unknown to him. He walked to her doorway, turning off the light as he went.

"Goodnight Maka" He whispered, and shut the door.

~1:00 Am~

_Maka was running, running as fast as he long legs could carry her. She could hear the screams ahead of her, and she knew that she had to get there before the screams stopped. She could just sense that when the screams stopped, so did their the lives. Another scream filled the air, and this one she recognized. She quickened her pace, zipping past houses as fast as light, but it didn't seem fast enough for her.  
_

_"MAK-" the voice started to scream, but was cut off. Knowing she had failed, she dropped to her knees and help her head in her hands. She weeped and weeped, and then she turned her tear streaked face to the black night sky._

_"SOUL!" She screeched over and over until her voice was raw. The tears just kept pouring out of her._

_XxXxXxXx_

"SOUl!" He heard his named being called, so he jumped out of his bed as fast as he could, his mind jumping to hyper drive. It didn't take long for him to find out were the noise was coming from and he quickly burst into Maka's room. He saw her thrasing on her bed, screaming his name over and over again. He quickly rushed to her bed and shook her.

"Maka, Maka wake up!" He said, and he could make out her green eyes opening in the moonlight from her window. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her face was wet. It was a sight that made his heart ache.

"Soul!" She exclaimed as she dove into his chest and sobbed. A surprised Soul put two arms around her and slowly rubbed her back.

"I-I h-had the w-worst n-nightmare. I-I th-thought I l-lost you." She said into his chest between sobs. The thought that she was so upset over losing him warmed his heart.

"It's okay now. I'm here. There is nothing to worry about." he whispered soothingly into her ear. Her sobs slowly subsided, and Soul shifted on her bed.

''Don't leave me" She whimpered, clinging onto him even tighter. He felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he hugged her even tighter.

"I won't, trust me. Just go to sleep." He whispered, and rested his head on top of hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka woke up to the feeling of sunshine on her face. She tried to stretch, but found that her arms were constricted my something very warm. She opened her eyes and found that her face was just inches from Soul's. She blushed madly, and her blush deepened even more as she remembered what happened last night. A smile crossed her face when she realized that Soul kept his promise and didn't leave. Maka sat up and nudged Soul, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" Came his voice, deep since he had just woken up. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Wake up sleepy. We have to meet Professor Stein and the others in the park by eleven. That gives us about an hour. I need you out of my room so I can take my shower." She told him, and finished by poking him in the stomach. He just grunted and got up. Maka watched him go until she realized that he was in his boxers only, so she averted her gaze, blushing like mad. She couldn't help but think about how hot he looked throughout her entire shower.

Maka wore a thick strap white tanks top and some short jean shorts, seeing that it was supposed to be hot today and the gang was going to be doing a lot of work. Instead of pigtails Maka put her hair up in a pony tail and headed out to the living room.

"Hey Maka" Soul called "Instead of granola bars like usual, I decided to make us some pancakes." He said with a grin.

"Your really getting into being a chef, aren't ya?" Maka asked as she sat down, patiently waiting for her pancakes.

"You bet!" He said with a wink as he put her plate down in front of her and took the seat next to her. Suddenly Soul's happy face turned very serious.

"Are you ok?" He asked Maka, and she blushed, instantly knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Sorry to make you worry." She said quietly, and then squeaked when Soul warpped her in a bear hug.

"Tell me if you ever feel scared ok?" He said, and then felt her nod into his chest. He let go with a giant smile on his lips.

**Please tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! I just keep writing and writing since its spring break ^.^ Enjoy! Oh, please tell me if you think I'm rushing things! I sorta think I am.**

"We should get going." Maka said, awkwardly pulling away from Soul. She didn't want to though, and immediately regretted pulling away from his warmth. This thought cause a bright blush to form on her cheeks. She hurriedly got up and rushed to the door, grabbing a book as she went.

"Lets walk!" She said and forced a smile, then she walked out the door before Soul could answer her. He looked at the door, confused. He just shook his head and followed her out. He decided that he would never understand his mister.

xXxXxXxXx

"Why hello Maka and Soul. You two seems to be the first ones to arrive." Stein said creepily, twisting his screw a few times. Maka shuddered as she took in his patch work clothes. They get to her every time.

"Would you like to show my your soul sympathy?" He asked, and Maka was about to answer when Soul cut her off.

"I'm not too sure about that. We tried it once and it made Maka collapse." Soul said with a worried look on his face. A ghost of a smile appeared on Maka's face.

"I should have told you this earlier Soul, but that always happens when you use that stance. When you are a weapon the energy will be less raw, so it won't happen again.'' Maka said as she looked down at her feet, finding the ground very interesting.

"Your kidding, right?" Soul said, his voice dead serious. "You told me every single detail of what to do as we walked to the park, but you weren't able to slip in a casual 'just so you know, I'm going to pass out'?" Soul asked, his voice taking a slight edge. "You need to start telling me these things!''

"I'm sorry" She mumbled, still not meeting her partners gaze."I just didn't want you to worry about me." she said, and upon hearing this, Soul softened a bit.

"Maka, you know I'm going to worry about you no matter what." He said, and Maka looked up and into Soul's deep crimson eyes. The eyes of someone she knew she could trust. A slight smile formed on her lips.

"Well, this is all very touching but if you don't mind I have a job to do." Stein interrupted, causing both of the teens to blush wildly.

"Alright." Soul said, turning into scythe form. In one swift movement Maka grabbed him just before he hit the ground, like he knew she would. He could tell that Maka could lift him with ease, and that made him happy. It meant that their soul wavelengths were in tune.

"Ready?" He asked. Maka shuddered as his voice reverberated through the staff and straight into her. She liked the feeling.

"Yup. On on three. One. Two. Three!" Maka said, focusing her attention on the tree that was their target.

"Soul Sympathy!" They shouted in unison. Maka could feel her soul combining with Soul's, and power being created as the two of them merged. She waited for the power to build up as much as she dared, then she released it.

"WITCH HUNTER!" She shouted, and then let Soul rip through the air in the direction of the tree. A purple shimmering crescent appeared from his black and red blade, completely obliterating the tree. Soul quickly turned back human, landing next to Maka, who was panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping behind her so he could catch her if she fell. She tilted her head up to look at him and her emerald eyes met his red, and a bright smile flashing across her weary face.

"That was awesome! Did you see how big it was!" Maka exclaimed bouncing up and down like a child. Seeing Maka like this made Soul give her a wide grin.

"Yes. That was truly impressive." Stein said, just as the rest of the group made it into the clearing.

"I'm assuming Maka just used a very impressive technique, and that we should all just go home without trying." Liz said, and Kidd looked at Maka with an emotion that she didn't understand. She sensed Soul tense behind her, and she got very confused. Why would Soul get tense all of the sudden? And why was Kidd's piercing golden eyes looking at her like that?

"You still need to practice, but yes. Maka and Soul have successfully used the Witch hunter technique, so I am assigning them to the job." Steins cool voice broke through Maka's thoughts. She smiled slightly and gave Soul a high-five, feeling Kidd's eyes on her as she did so.

"Whats the job?" Soul asked nonchalantly, even though he was really excited on the inside.

"You get to hunt Jack the Ripper. It appears he hangs around the park at night, so you guys should go home and rest up." Stein said, the only emotion in his voice is the slight edge of madness that it always has.

"Alright!" Maka said cheerily. "When your done training you guys can come over to our place." Maka called to the rest of the gang, who we already practicing. When she heard a chorus of voices answering her, she turned on her heel and ran through the trees, a slight smile on her face.

As he watched her go, Soul sighed and shook his head. He calmly walked after his mister, a small smile forming as he did so.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, so my research says that Jack the Ripper is a very powerful kishin, since he has been out a lot longer than any others. Usually we have killed them by now, but this one is extremely smart. We might not even see him today. The most affect his age is going to have on us is make him a little stronger, so we should be just fine" Maka told Soul, although the last sentence seemed to be more for her than Soul, something that Soul did not miss.

"Are you okay? You seem a little nervous." Soul said, placing a reassuring hand onto Maka's bony shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine. I'm just a little worried since I've never used you against a kishin before, no matter how silly that may seem." she said, not looking at her partner. Soul took his hand off her shoulder and sat down beside her. He grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her so that she was looking into his deep red eyes.

"Maka I've told you this twice already. I am here for you _no matter what_. You can tell me_ everything_, no matter how silly it seems. I will do everything in my power to help you." Soul said, completely meaning every word. He looked into Maka's emerald eyes and saw that they were filling with unshed tears. Seeing her like this always made Soul's heart ache, and he wanted to do anything to make it stop.

"What's wrong this time. And don't give me any of that 'I'm fine' crap''. Soul whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing is wrong this time. It'd just all those kind things you said to me, it made me realize that I finally have someone that I can count on one-hundred percent." came Maka's voice, muffled by the fabric of his tee shirt.

"Come on, let's watch a movie." Soul said after a minuet of hugging Maka. He desperately wanted to make her feel better. She looked up at him and dried her tears, and nodded.

"I'll get the popcorn." Maka said and Soul watched her go. He was slightly disappointing that she wasn't next to him, but was happy that she was feeling better.

"How much should I ma-" Maka started, but was cut off my the door being slammed open once again.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE!" said the blue haired buffoon as he waltzed into the apartment, followed by the rest of the gang. Tsubaki smiled apologetically, like usual. Kidd had a smile on his face, but it seemed a little forced. Liz was painting her nails while Patty was playing with her stuffed giraffe.

"I guess that answers my question!" Maka laughed, and Soul smirked. After making the popcorn and giving a bowl to everyone, Maka sat down on the couch between Soul and Kidd.

"Wouldn't you rather sit over there?" Kidd asked, obviously uncomfortable. His golden eyes were huge, and they kept glancing to the side.

"Awwe come on, I'm not that bad. I can see better here, and its not like I'm a big person like Blackstar." Maka said while playfully nudging Kidd's arm. Kidd just nodded and gulped, drawing Soul's attention.

"Hey dude are you ok? Is something unsymmetrical or something?" Soul asked, worried about his friend yet a little pissed, and he wasn't sure why.

"N-no I'm fine." Kidd said, and Soul just shrugged his shoulders.

After the movie, which everyone agreed was lame, Maka rushed everyone out saying that they had to get ready for their stakeout. Maka went into her room and changed into an all black outfit. A black skirt, black blouse and black jacket to keep warm. Soul changed into a black tee, black jeans and his usual coat which was black anyways.

"Will you remind me why we have to wear black?" Soul asked as they walked to the park.

"Because that way Jack won't be able to see us." Maka told him matter of factly.

"Can't he sense souls like misters?"

"Well, he shouldn't be able to, and not every mister can sense souls. As far as I know the only ones who can at the DWMA are me and Stein, but Kidd might be able to." Maka told him thoughtfully. Soul didn't like that Kidd was brought up in this conversation. It made his stomach turn, but he brushed it aside knowing that whatever he was feeling was irrational.

"Ok lets stake out in this tree." Maka said, standing at the base of a large oak. She climbed up quickly and with suck agility that Soul was speechless. So, he just climbed up after her instead of saying anything.

It didn't take long for the kishin to show up, and soon he was right below their tree. He was disgusting, his eyes just hallowed out holes and his flesh practically rotting of the bone. Maka motion for Soul to transform, but signaled for him to be silent as he did so. Surprise was a good advantage. With Soul in her hands, Maka jumped from her hiding spot in the tree, being as silent as the night itself.

She landed right behind the kishin, how slowly turned around to face her. It cocked it head to the side, farther than humanly possible. This Thing rushed at Maka, trying to plunge its claws into the soft flesh of her abdomen. Instead, Maka ran up to him, planted her foot firmly on his arm and vaulted over the creature.

"Thatss not niice," The creature slurred in a gravelly and raspy voice as he slowly turned around. Maka lunged and cut a giant rip into his stomach, also taking off one of his arms. All this pulled from the creature was a strangled moan.

"You soul is mine!" Maka said, and with one swipe of her blade the creature was gone, evaporated into dust. She walked over to the kishin egg that was floating just above the ground. She picked it up in her gloved hands and walked back over to Soul, who was now in his human form.

"Take this." She said, gently placing the soul into his hands. "Only weapons can eat souls. They help you increase your power. You can think of them as some sort of power up." Maka said with a sad smile. Soul picked up the soul and put it into his mouth, shuddering as it slipped down his throat. He was pleased with the texture, but there wasn't really a taste to it.

"That was really cool back there." Soul told Maka as they walked back to their apartment. She ddn't say anything, but she gave him a wide smile that told Soul she was proud of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far? Am I going to fast? Tell me what you think!**

-Thursday-

Maka sat in her chair reading a book as Professor Stein droned on about the way to dissect some animal or another. Tsubaki was on her right, listening intently. On her left sat Soul, who was trying to wake up a snoring Blackstar. Kidd was behind her, freaking out that Liz, on his left, wasn't doing her makeup symmetrically and Patty was doodling on the desk with markers. You really wouldn't think that this group of friends were kishin hunters.

Finally the bell rang, and the group of friends went off to lunch. Maka and Tsubaki sat down at a table with their sack lunches while everyone else went to get cafeteria food. Kidd was the first back and sat next to Maka, surprising her. She just smiled at him and went back to eating her lunch. Next to get back was Soul, who sat across from Maka. He set his food tray down abruptly, and maybe a little too forcefully.

"Are you all right Soul?" Maka asked, her green eyes filled with worry for her partner. He was acting strange today.

"I'm fine." He mumbled and started shoveling food into his mouth. Maka looked at him strangely, and was about to say more when Liz and Patty showed up, with Blackstar in tow behind them.

"Ok guys, I'm throwing a birthday party for Patty." Liz as she sat down.

"On Friday I want all the girls to show up at our house at six to spend the night. Then the guys should come over at two on Saturday. The part ends at eight." Liz said, bossy like usual.

"All of you better be there. I don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Liz ordered, looking each of them in the eye.

"What happened last year?" Soul asked, his sour mood gone.

"Kidd had a OCD attack and didn't come. Patty was so mad she started destroying everything." Maka said with a snicker.

"Maka! That's not funny!" Kidd said, his pale face turning from white to red. At this everyone started laughing, except for Kidd who kept insisting that it was an emergency that kept him from the party.

xXxXxXx

''Soul what was wrong at lunch today? You were acting strange." Maka said as she washed the dishes. She was really worried for her partner, it didn't seem like Soul to act like that.

"Nothin'" He mumbled. He didn't know what to tell Maka- he didn't know what was wrong himself.

"Soul, you want me to tell you everything I'm worried or scared or sad about, and the first time I ask you you won't answer? That is not fair." Maka said, exasperated. It hurt Soul when Maka yelled at him, and he wasn't sure why.

"If I knew what was wrong I would have told you, but I just can't pin point it." Soul said, and it was the truth. Maka sighed and he turned to see her looking at him. Her emerald eyes burned into his crimson ones.

"I can see your not lying." She said with a sigh. "I'm worn out. I'm going to bed." She said, and gave him a quick hug. She started doing that every night since the battle with Jack, and Soul really liked it. As he watched Maka walk away from him a warm, fuzzy feeling gathered in his chest. He stared at his TV, not really paying attention to it. He was trying to place the feeling that was slowly fading from his chest. Standing up, he turned off the TV and headed for bed, deciding to think about it more tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Soo, what do you girls want to do?" Maka asked. The four girls were hanging out in their pajamas in Liz's living room. Well, you could call it "her" living room but it was paid for by Kidd.

"Well, I think I know someone who has a certain crush on someone." Liz said deviously, and Tsubaki blushed a lovely shade of red.

"Yeah! Its pretty obvious that you like Blackstar!" Patty said, laughing like a child in her giraffe print tank top and pj pants.

"And it's obvious he likes you too." Maka joined in, causing Tsubaki to blush even more. She had noticed that Blackstar is even more boastful around Tsubaki then without her.

"Oh your one to talk" Liz said turning on Maka who blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

"Oh my gosh Maka you dense!" Patty said as she waved one arm up and down. This just confused her even more, so she got up and poured herself a glass of water to clear her head a little bit. When she sat back down Liz was running her motor once again.

"Maka it's soo obvious that Kidd likes you, and that Soul is jealous." Liz says, very matter of factly.

"WHAT?!" Maka sputters, spewing water everywhere. Her eyes budged out of hr head.

"I completely doubt that Liz. I think your just making up stuff to gossip about." Maka said, glaring at the older teen.

'' Well lets just see. There is a school dance next weekend, and I bet that one of them is going to ask you." Liz shot back. Maka didn't reply. She just rolled her eyes, showing Liz that she didn't believe her, and curled up in her sleeping bag to get some sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul heard a honking sound and looked out his window to see Kidd and Blackstar in a black van waiting for him. They all agreed to go all at once, mainly upon Kidd's insistence. Kidd has been acting very strange lately, and Soul couldn't quite put his finger on _why_. Grabbing his jacket as he went, Soul rushed out the door to go meet his friends.

"HELLO FOLLOWER!" Blackstar 'said' as Soul jumped into the backseat. He just rolled his eyes let out a small grin. He couldn't wait for them to get there, and he wasn't sure why he was so excited. But he really didn't care, and as that thought crossed his mind, rubber met pavement and they were off.

"YOU GOD IS HERE! WE CAN START THE PARTY NOW!" Blackstar screamed as he walked in the front door, having to be first as always.

"Use your indoor voice you dofus." Maka said as she threw a book at Blackstar, hitting him smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Wow, it look's like someone is in a bad mood." Soul said as he walked in, expertly dodging the book Maka had thrown at him. It has been a while since he was in danger of getting hit by a book.

"Oh my gosh Kidd! I'm so sorry! That book was meant for Soul, not you!" Maka said as she rushed past Soul and towards Kidd, who was flat on his back with a dictionary right above his head.

"I-It's fine." Kidd said as Maka pulled him up, his golden eyes looking straight into hers.

"I really am sorry" She said again as the two of them walked back inside. Maka heard a groan and turned her head to see that Patty was putting a Just Dance game into the Wii, much to Blackstar's dismay. Maka felt a small smile form on her face.

"Okay, who's going against me? I must tell you though, I am _pro_ at this game." Maka said, a smile still on her face. Liz eagerly rose to the challenge, and failed miserably. Everyone was laughing so hard, and then they laughed even harder when it was Blackstar against Kidd.

Kidd was freaking out and wouldn't do any of the moves that weren't symmetrical, and Blackstar was flexing his muscles with each move. They were so terrible that the game stopped and actually asked them if they were still playing. Soul and Maka were laughing the hardest of all, which seemed to make Kidd mad.

"Oh if your so good at it then why don't you play and beat me?" Kidd snapped at Soul, and everyone looked at Kidd with shock. _He must be a sore loser_ Soul thought. Soul just stared into Kidd's eyes which were blazing with fire.

"Sure" He said, as if it didn't matter. He got up slowly and Blackstar handed him the Wii mote. It didn't take long for Soul to beat him, and then all hell broke loose. Kidd started throwing a full out tantrum, and Liz pulled Maka and Tsubaki into her bedroom.

"Patty, Blackstar, Soul, please take care of him. These gentle souls don't need to see what will happen next." Liz called before shutting the door. She winced as she heard something break. An awkward silence filled the air as they listened to the noises outside the room.

"He sure is a poor sport." Maka commented, breaking they silence.

"Yeah he is, but it usually isn't this bad. I think he really flew off the handle because he lost in front of _you_" Liz said with a smirk.

"Liz I still refuse to think that Kidd like me." Maka said stubbornly.

''How come? Are you afraid that your crush doesn't like you back?" Liz said digging for more information.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Liz I still refuse to think that Kid likes me." came Maka's muffled voice through the wall Soul was leaning on. Soul listened in, even though he knew he shouldn't_

_"How come? Are you afraid that your crush doesn't like you back?" He heard another voice say. He tensed. He strained his ears as he watched Blackstar start spraying Kidd with a hose through the window._

"I don't have a crush on him!" came Maka's voice again, full of outrage. A small smirk appeared on Soul's face. "And if I did it isn't like that. I just can't see anyone liking me." Soul's heart went out to her when he heard this. As Blackstar and a sopping Kidd walked back in Soul opened the door to Liz's room, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation.

"We got the reaper under control." He said, and then walked away, making sure to leave the door open. He sat down on the couch, and thought of what the girls were talking about. _Could Kidd really have a crush on Maka? That would explain why he was acting so strange. How do I feel about this? I don't like it one bit. Is that sensible? No. Do I care? Defiantly not. _

"SOUL!" came a voice from right beside him. He jumped and turned to see Maka there.

"Liz asked if you were going to play spin the bottle with them." She said, as she pulled out a book. "Kidd and I already said no, so if you don't Blackstar is going to be really pleased." She said in monotone.

"Sorry girls," Soul said, referring to Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, "but I'm not feeling that great." And with that Soul slunmped back into the couch, having more to think about. Kidd and Maka were not playing. Maka he totally understood, she just doesn't like those kind of things. But Kidd? Maka must have said no first, and then Kidd followed because he only wanted to kiss Maka. Just thinking about it made him shudder. A fiery feeling built up inside him, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Maka I think I'm going to head back. Like I said, I'm not feeling good." Soul said as he stood up. Maka looked up from her book, her eyes full of worry.

"I'll go with you. We can't have you passing out on the street." Maka said as she put her book away and got her stuff.

"Don't forget about the party my father is throwing for the school." Kidd said as the two of them walked out of the party. Soul smiled inwardly that Maka came with him instead of staying at the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm really bipolar right now. First I'm like: HOLY SH*t! 437 views the first two days! Then I'm like: Noooo! Everyone hates my story! I only have 5 reviews :( WAAAH!**

_Soul was standing my the table that was loaded with fancy and colorful food. He grabbed a paper plate and loaded it with food. He turned around to find Maka, and he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. He could slowly feel his world tilting and was dimly aware that he dropped his plate in shock.  
_

_He saw Maka, in a stunningly beautiful dress, dancing with that no-good pile of grease. Kidd. He hated the disgusting reaper, all ways flirting with Maka, even though she was oblivious to it. Then he saw something that made him see red. Kidd was leaning in closer to Maka, so close that their noses were touching. Maka had a surprised look on her face, but made no move to stop the pale boy. 'Push him away Maka! Goddammit!' He thought, and was aware that he was running towards them as the image slowly faded._

_He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on their couch. He took a second and tried to remember why he was laying down with a blanket and a pillow, and then the events of the day rushed back to him. He had left Liz's party, saying he was sick and Maka came home with him. Now she was taking care of him. A smirk formed on his lips._

_"Open up!" Maka said, and was suddenly in front of him with a thermometer. He opened his mouth and she stuck it under his tongue. As she waited for it to beep, Soul became aware that Maka was straddling his legs, seeing that he was taking up all the room on the couch. A beeping sound came from his mouth, and Maka leaned closer so she could pull the thermometer out of his mouth. Making no move to withdraw, she read the number and frowned slightly._

_"You don't have a fever." she said looking into his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't lie just to get me to take care of you?" She asked playfully, still very close to Soul. He just grinned, and pulled her face closer to his so that there was no space left._

Soul woke with a start, and ran a hand through his messy white hair. He was lying in his own bed. Yes Maka did 'take care of him' once they got home, but all she really did was make him go to bed, thinking that that would make him feel better. Soul turned around and punched his pillow in frustration. He didn't like the bookworm, how could he?! But what about that dream? And why does he hate it when Kidd is flustered and flirtatious around her? But what about that feeling in his chest?

He sighed and flopped back down. He gave up fighting himself. He was in love with Maka Albarn, and he was jealous that Kidd had even a slight chance of getting her.

xXxXxXxXx

Maka woke up to the buzzing of her cell phone on her nightstand. She flipped it open to see a text message from Liz.

_All us girls are going dress shopping._

_We will be there in an hour._

_Your coming if you have to drag you there._

Maka sighed and got up. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Looking at the clock, she saw she had fifteen minuets left. She walked over to Soul's room, and knocked loudly on his door. She was about to turn around, when a sleepy voice stopped her.

"Mhhmp. Whatchya' want Maka." came the voice on the other side of the door, it was so deep that it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm just telling you that Liz and the rest of the girls are forcing me to go shopping. I have no clue when I'll get home. I'll have my phone." she told him, so that he wouldn't worry about her.

"Mmm 'kay" He said, and then Maka turned to walk out the door, taking her jacket and a purse with her. Then she sat on te bench outside their apartment and waited for her friends to show up. It didn't take them too long to arrive, and then they were off.

"Maka! You have to get a dress!" Patty complained. They had been to 5 different stores already and all the girls, except Maka, had a dress. Tsubaki's was long in the back and shorter in the front, with thick straps and small ruffles on the edges. It was the exact same color of her eyes. Patty's was a hot pink cocktail dress, with a giraffe print belt and a matching purse. Liz had a black dress that reached just above her knees and had glittery swirls decorating it. Maka, still had no dress.

"You said I had to come, not that I had to get a dress." Maka said. It's not that she didn't want to get a dress, its that she couldn't find one she liked. They were all too girly or too fancy. They just didn't seem _right_.

"Well, now we are changing it. We are not leaving until you get a dress!" Liz exclaimed.

"Okay girls, lets just take a break and each lunch." Tsubaki said, being the peace keeper like usual. Both Liz and Maka huffed, but they did as Tsubaki suggested. After getting herself a salad Maka sat down at a table in the central plaza. She looked around, trying to find her friends when something caught her eye.

It was an emerald green dress. It was a little tighter at the top, and then loosened up right after the stomach. It was simple, yet elegant. It was perfect. Maka rushed off to find Tsubaki, and then dragged her inside the store. Finding a dress that was her size, Maka went into the changing room to try it on. When she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she gasped. She didn't look like herself, she look pretty. Wait- no. Not pretty, beautiful.

Stepping outside to were the rest of the girls were, Maka pulled out her pigtails. Tsubaki looked at a loss for words, and Liz stopped examining her nails to look at Maka.

"Maka it's perfect!" Patty exclaimed, causing Maka to pinken a bit. She twirled around once, and then went back into the changing room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Soul I'm home!" Maka called as she walked into their apartment. She went into her room and hung up her dress, then walked back out.

"Soul?" she called again when she didn't see her weapon anywhere. Once again, there was no response. Maka was starting to get worried. She walked back to the hallway and opened his door. There he was, sleeping underneath his black comforter.

"Soul!" she yelled, and threw a book at him. He bolted upward, his right arm turning into a blade. When he saw it was only Maka, he turned his arm back to normal.

"What the hell Maka?!" he shouted furious.

"It is three in the afternoon. You need to get your lazy ass up if you want to have the slightest chance of getting up tomorrow." She yelled back, and stormed out of his room and into hers. Here she was, being worried about her partner, and he's sleeping, not missing her in the least. Maka sighed and leaned back onto her wall, sliding down it as she put her head in her hands. _What's wrong with me? _she thought as she hugged her knees_. Why am I upset that he was sleeping? He sleeps all the time while I'm out. He probably didn't even know I was gone. Why am I over reacting? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything- you know, someone he is supposed to miss. But then why does it hurt so much?_

After sitting on the floor and clutching her knees for a couple of minuets Maka got up with a sigh. She needed to go apologized to Soul. It wasn't right for her to yell like that. Maka stood up with a sigh and walked into the living room, where Soul was watching TV.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I haven't had the best of days." Maka said awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"No it's fine, I really shouldn't have been sleeping." Soul said, giving Maka a sheepish smile. She gave him a sad smiled and sat next to her weapon.

"So shopping didn't go that well?" Soul asked, keeping his eyes focused on the TV. It took Maka a second to respond, seeing that she was shocked that Soul_ actually remembered_.

"It sucked for the first two hours, because Liz kept making me try out random dresses. I finally got one I liked though." She said absentmindedly.

"Can't wait to see it." He said, giving her a half smile.

xXxXxXxXx

It didn't take long for the week to pass by. Every day Liz would bring up the dance at lunch, and she was going with Kilik. Patty was going with Ox, for some unknown reason, and Tsubaki was (finally) going with Blackstar. Maka, Kidd and Soul were the only ones that remained dateless on the night of the dance.

Liz kept making suggestive comments about this, which Maka just brushed off. There is no way either of them could like her, plain old Maka Albarn. It was impossible that someone like a reaper, or a guy as incredible and hot as Soul. Yes Maka had developed a tiny crush on her weapon, but she ignored it knowing it would never happened.

"You got thirty minuets Maka!" Soul hollered down the hallway, like Maka asked him to. He knew she wouldn't take forever like other girls, but she was still afraid she would.

"I'm done already!" Maka shouted back.

"Lets see you then!" Soul hollered with a grin. He actually couldn't wait to see her.

"Alright!" came Maka's voice, a little closer this time telling Soul that she was walking out. When he finally caught sight of her, he gasped.

She was in a beautiful emerald green dress, the exact same color of her eyes. It showed her figure perfectly, and used her long legs to her benefit. Soul couldn't help but notice she wasn't hiding this time. She had slight heels, which were attached to her feet by several strings. Her face was clear of makeup, except for some pink lip gloss. But the most different thing about Maka was her hair. It was down and in giant, loose curls, framing her face perfectly. She looked so elegant, like she was hiding her beauty and just finally released it.

"Dressing up for someone are you?" Soul asked, expecting to have to dodge a book. Instead Maka just looked down at her feet and blushed. Soul could feel his stomach drop to his polished shoes, and he turned away.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing the keys of his rented car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again. This is the BIG chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

During the car ride to the dance neither of the two said a word, both of them were lost in their thoughts. _Why did he ask me that? Was Liz right? Does Soul like me? No, that's impossible. But then what else would he ask? He might have thought I was dressing up for Kidd... That would suck. Wait- if Liz was right about Soul, could she be right about Kidd. Ugh this is ridiculous. _Were the thoughts running through Maka's mind._ God dammit! She IS dressing up for someone! It probably is that pale face OCD reaper. Why couldn't it be me? Can't she see that I would do anything for her? Anything at all? That I will protect her with my life, and that I would do anything to keep her from getting hurt? _Soul asked himself, tightly gripping the steering wheel of the car._  
_

"We are here." He said, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. He quickly walked over to the other side and opened the door for Maka, also helping her get out.

"We wouldn't want that pretty dress getting ruined, now would we?" He responded to her quizzical look. She gave him a smile and then the two of them walked into the school, and they were greeted by their friends.

"Maka you look so pretty!" Patty squealed, causing said person to smile.

"Yes, she truly is a symmetrical beauty." Kidd said, his golden orbs piercing into her green ones, earning himself a glare from Soul that went unnoticed by everyone but Maka. She blushed, not by what Kidd said but by the way Soul was glaring at Kidd, as if to say 'back off'.

"Come on guys! Everyone is waiting for you at our table." Patty said as she grabbed Maka's and Soul's arm, dragging them away from the door. When they reached the table Patty grabbed Liz and they headed off towards the dance floor, aparently the song that was playing was Patty's favorite. That left Soul, Maka, Kidd, Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"Where are Liz and Patty's date?" Maka asked when she noticed that they were missing.

"Not sure." Tsubaki answered thoughtfully.

"I'm going to get some punch. Do you guys want anything?" Soul asked, standing and looking directly at Maka.

"I'll take some." Maka said, looking up at her weapon.

"Me too." Blackstar said, placing his hand behind his head as he put his feet upon the table. Maka would have Maka Chopped Blackstar, but she was too busy watching Soul walk away. He was wearing a silky red dress shirt underneath a pitch black jacket, and had a crimson tie to match. He had tried to tame his unruly hair, but it didn't really work out. Soul came back with three cups and set one in front of Maka before sitting down. Blackstar finally sat up to take his cup, and the group launched into conversation as Liz and Patty rejoined them.

The group laughed and talked for a while, but then an especially slow song played and everyone got up to dance with there dates. Maka and Soul sat alone at their table, seeing that Kidd went to go talk to his father. Soul opened his mouth, about to say something but he was cut off by a silky voice.

"May I have this dance?" Maka turned around to see her father standing there, in a very fancy suit. She was about to tell him no when Soul butt in.

"You should really have on dance with you father." He said, and Maka grimaced. Sighing, she stood up and took her fathers hand, causing him to light up. They made their way to the dance floor in silence, and when Maka continued to be mute when they started dancing Spirit spoke up.

"Ah, I remember the first time I went to one of Lord Death's parties as his Death Scythe. I was allowed to bring a guest, so of course I brought your Mama." He said, his eyes starting to get a shine to them. "We danced the entire time, quite like this." He said, and looked down at his daughter who was glaring back up at him.

"Mama told me that story, you got drunk and danced with the nurse." Maka told him, and his jaw dropped open. His started sniffling, and Maka just glared at him. He was about to say something, but he got cut off.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?'' Maka turned to see Kidd standing before her, and she sighed with relief. She took his hand and the two of them started to dance.

"You have incredible timing." She told him once Spirit walked out of ear shot. Kidd grinned, and then his face got very serious. He sighed, and his golden eyes met hers.

"Maka, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how to." He said, with a slighted shake in his voice, Maka eyed him nervously, and he continued.

"So I'll just show you." Kidd started leaning towards Maka, and time seemed to slow down for her. She watched, frozen, as he closed his eyes and leaned in farther, puckering his lips.

"I'm, um, not feeling too well." She said with a squeak, pushing him back. She hurriedly turned around and walked away from him.

xXxXxXxXx

Soul watched in terror as Kidd leaned closer to Maka, and she didn't do anything to stop it. Just like in his dream. It was actually going to happen, and he was going to lose her. He looked don at his hand and realized he had cracked his cup. Setting it down on the table, he looked up just in time to see Maka push Kidd away and hurry over to the balcony. Soul rushed after her.

"You okay?" He asked, and a slight breeze rippled through his hair, and he could see Maka's hair being blown back slightly. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was in that moment.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling that great." She told him, and forced a weak smile. He knew she was lying to him, because he saw what had just happened, but_ didn't she like Kidd? Who else could she have dressed up for?_ He stifled a gasp when a sudden realization came to him. _She dressed up for him_.

"I can take you home." He said, and before she could refuse he started talking again. "The party is almost over, and it was a drag anyways.'' He said, and gave her a grin.

"Alright" she said, and again forced a smile. The two of them subconsciously linked arms and walked out.

xXxXxXxXx

Maka walked out into the living room, having changed into a tank top and some shorts. She thought about putting her hair up, but decided not to. She saw a mess of white hair poking out from the top of the couch, and she sat down next to it.

''Soul'' she said nervously. "You said I can tell you anything right? And you won't judge me?" she said, fiddling with her thumb. Her turned off the TV and looked into her eyes.

"You can tell me anything at all, and I won't judge you in the least." He reassured her, and he gave her his full attention. She took a deep breathe, and started to talk.

"Well, you see, I have some feelings that I know I shouldn't have." She took another breath and closed her eyes.

"IlikeyoumorethanIshouldandIknowthatyoudon'tlikeme thesamewayandforthatIamsorry." Maka blurted out and turned away, blushing.

"Maka, I only caught the first part of that but that's all I needed to catch." He said, and with that he crashed his lips into hers. She was shocked at first, but then she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Wrapping his arms aroun her waist he deepened the kiss, causing Maka to gasp. Taking this chance he slid his tongue into her mouth, burning with desire.

The two of the positioned themselves so Maka was on top of Soul, with out breaking connection. Soul pulled away from Maka's lip swollen lips and looked into her eyes, which were so full of love. He figured his must have looked the same to her. She leaned down and rested her head om his chest. He could feel his shirt start to dampen, and lifted Maka's chin to see she was crying.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered delicately, kissing away her tears.

"I'm just so happy that you feel the same." She whispered back, and gave him one last delicate kiss before falling asleep on his chest. He smiled as he looked at her gentle face, and wrapped his arms around her before slowly falling asleep.

Soul was the first one to wake up, and found Maka on top of him snuggling into his warmth. As he remembered what happened last night a small smile formed on his. He just stared at Maka for a minuet before waking her up.

"Wake up sleepy." He whispered, gently kissing her. Maka's eyes flew open as she tensed, and then she relaxed when she saw it was just Soul.

"Five more minuets." She mumbled and snuggled in closer to Soul. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, then he jumped up making sure not to let her fall.

"Soul!" She yelled as he swept her up, bridal style. He laughed once again and gave her a huge smile.

"Soul" She gasped as she put her arms around his neck "That was the first time I saw you smile, like a real smile." She said in amazement.

"Maybe that's because I'm where I belong now." He said, and gave her one last kiss.

**Ok so it was a little short but I felt like it needed to end there. Please tell me if I did a good job! I'm not the best at the romantic stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Please tell me what you think! I'm not sure if I'm getting the character traits, but do I care? I don't think so.**

Soul ate his eggs absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts. Maka stared at him, admiring his features, not for the first time. Their eyes met, crimson to emerald, and they made no move to break the connection.

"What are you thinking about?" Maka asked Soul, curious. She had absolutely no idea what was going in the white head of his.

"Honestly, I was thinking about how lucky I was to have you, and weather or not I should clock Kidd for kissing you." Soul said, without even blinking. His pure honestly made Maka blush slightly.

"I don't know what you saw, but Kidd didn't kiss me. He was about to, and then I pushed him away." She said, and then a realization struck her. Dropping her fork so it clattered against the plate, Maka put her hands to her head .

"Oh no! What am I going to do? Kidd obviously made it clear that he liked me. Whats going to happened to the group?" she said, ranting to herself. Soul stood up slowly and walked over to her.

"Shh. We will figure this out. It's not like it will ruin the group." Soul whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her relax in his arms. Using one hand, he tilted her chin up and gave he a delicate kiss. He pulled away to see the usually cool and collected Maka blushing wildly and looking away.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling up a chair next to hers. He was worried about his mister, what happened to make her so flustered?

"It's just that," She started, shifting uncomfortably in her seat "you're so shameless and forward, and I have never been in a situation like this before." She admitted, and suddenly found the floor very interesting. He smiled at her cuteness. He stood up again and walked so that he was standing behind her. He wrapped her in another hug.

"Well then let me recap. I'm madly in love with you, and I would do anything for you. I am in no way ashamed of you, in fact I'm very proud to be dating you. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, all this is my first too." She turned around and gave him doe eyes with her green iris dancing in the light.

"You really mean it?" She asked in a quiet, timid voice. He just smiled and pulled her to his chest.

"Every word." He whispered. They stayed in the position until Maka's phone rang. Soul sighed as he let go of her, and she pulled out her phone. She was about to say hello when a screaming voice from the other side cut her off.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KIDD?!" Came the voice through the receiver, causing Maka to jerk her head away form the speaker.

"HE IS SITTING IN A CORNER GROWING MUSHROOMS!" The voice screeched, and Soul determined that it was Liz.

"Okay Liz, calm down." Maka said.

"Tell me hat happened, and why this is my fault." Maka said, and Liz told her the story while Maka listened patiently.

"Well there is one thing. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away." Maka told her, and braced for the shouting that never came.

"Why would you push him away? He's a real cutie and it's not like anyone else is ever going to try." Liz told her. Hearing this made Soul mad, and he stole the phone away from Maka.

"She likes me, and we are together now. Tell the reaper to get over it." He said with a hiss, and snapped the phone shut. He gave the phone back to a shocked Maka, and he watched as a small smile creeped onto her face. She pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned with a kiss. They drew apart and Maka tilted her head up to look Soul in the eyes. She gave him a smile and kissed him again. A buzz from her pocket cause her to draw back and pull out her phone.

"That thing keeps getting in our way" Soul grumbled as Maka read her text. Once she was done she looked up at him.

"We have to go to the park. Stein wants the entire group to meet up there." She told him, and he sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going." He said, and help her into her jacket. After getting into his own he grasped her hand and the two of them made their way to the meeting place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I've asked you all to come here because a new kishin has been sighted. I want to give you guys a chance to fight him off. He is fairly new so he shouldn't be the biggest threat you have face. Maka and Soul are out for this one, because they got to take care of the last kishin." Stein announced once the entire group was gathered.

"Then why did you call us here?" Soul grumbled, but Stein just ignored him.

"Okay, Kidd, Liz, Patty stand in line for a soul check up." Stein said, and when the students complied he studied each of their souls carefully.

"Hmmm, it appears that Liz and Patty's souls are normal, But Kidd yours is going crazy. What happened?" Stein asked. Kidd just mumbled something so Liz stepped in for him.

"He had his heart broken by Maka." Liz said snidely. "In fact, she broke his heart to be With Soul." This statement caused everyone who didn't know to stare at the two of them. Soul squeezed her hand to reassure Maka. Kidd stood straighter and looked straight at Soul.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled, and lunged at the scythe. Soul grabbed both of Kidd's hands and stopped him in his tracks.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Soul growled, leaning in until he was touching noses with the golden eyed reaper."Maka is everything to me, I would do anything for her. You never had a chance, because she belongs with me." Soul let go of Kidd, causing him to fall backwards. Kidd didn't say anything, he just disappeared into the trees surrounding the park. Stein watched him go with a sigh, and Liz and her sister followed him.

"Well, I guess it's Blackstar and Tsubaki's turn. You two can go home now, but remember, if you get in too deep you can break your connection." He warned, and the couple walked backed to their apartment while the nutty professor debriefed the kishin hunters.

When they got back Soul sat down on the couch and pulled Maka on top of him. She blushed but sat on his lap. Tipping her chin up, Soul caught her lips in a sweet kiss. His tongue asked for an entrance, and she gave him one. He gently pushed her down onto the couch as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He turned and started kissing her neck leaving marks. He would nip the soft skin, and then sooth it with his lips, sometimes even his tongue.

"S-Soul s-stop." Maka stuttered, not looking at him. "It's too much." She gasped, and pushed him off of her. She rushed to her room, shutting the door behind her. Soul followed her quickly, worried about his mister.

"Maka?" he asked, gently rapping his knuckles against the wood of her door. He didn't hear anything, so he opened hte door and walked in. Maka was crying on her bed, her face shoved into her pillows.

"I'm sorry Maka. Don't cry. I'll go slower." he said as he laid down next to her, trying to concole her. She moved her head toward his chest, but she didn't make any move to speak.

"How about I start by making you my girlfriend. That should make you feel a little less awkward. Would you like that?" He asked, and he could feel her heart beat against his chest. A smile spread across his face and he pulled her tighter.

Hey guys I'm just adding this note to let you know I will be adding a new chapter tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been out of it, but that's no excuse! I am forced to write on my mom's computer because mine is old as the dinos. I was aware I was spelling meister wrong, but I didn't know how to spell it. Thank you for your reviews! They gave me inspiration to start again! Sorry if its a bit choppy.  
**

Soul gazed into Maka's emerald eyes, which were fogged with some unknown emotion. Catching her weapon's worried expression she quickly looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks. She started fiddling with the hem of her shirt, while soul continued to stare at her questioningly.

"S-soul I really need time to get used to this. Just no more kissing and stuff for a while. You may be really comfortable with it but I'm not." She blurted out, her face getting redder each moment. She didn't dare look at Soul's face, she was afraid she would see hurt and betrayal. She felt him get off her bad, and out of the side of her vision she saw him pause at her doorway.

'' I don't know why I'm so easy with this either. I've never done this before. All I can say is I feel like I have known you forever, as if we are connected. I will wait for you to be comfortable, but I will protect you and make you happy. If that means hiding my emotions that is what I will do. I will do anything for you." He said, and then left. Maka collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillows. She was so confused, her world was turning upside down.

That was the longest speech Soul had ever given her, and the edge to it made Maka feel as if she hurt him very badly. She just didn't know what to make of it. She knew she liked Soul, a lot, but she also knew the careless emotions and relationships are what her father has, and she didn't want that. She was a normal girl, she fantasized of her wedding and her dream guy and love. She just never thought that it would happen. She was just a plain, ordinary bookworm. She figured she would live out her last days as a crazy cat lady.

Sighing once again, Maka got up and took a long, warm shower. After slipping into a loose pair of grey shorts and a white tank top she turned on her radio, the one thing that never failed to comfort her. Flopping back onto her bed, she let her ears fill with tunes and melodies, and slowly drifted into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Soul sighed as he shut his locker and headed off to class. Maka spent the entire day yesterday locked away in her room, only coming out twice for food to take back into her room. He couldn't hear anything for her room, her radio was on the entire time. Sighing again Soul walked into the classroom, barley aware of the other students around him. He felt like he failed Maka, as if he had done something wrong. He couldn't help but think that if he had gone slower, if he had contained himself or paid attention to the way she was feeling he could have prevent the conundrum they were in at this time.

The entire class period he did things robotic, talking as minimal as possible. He got in line quickly and quietly when Stein called for a class soul check, painfully aware that Maka had been staying away from him the entire call period and was instead hanging around with Liz and Kidd. Well, more like Kidd hung out with her and Liz followed, but Soul didn't care.

"Soul. Soul. Hello?" Soul blinked several times, realizing that Stein was calling his name. He felt his cheeks pinken slightly and he looked up.

"Sorry, spaced out." Soul said and gave his teacher a sheepish smile, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Stein sighed and turned the screw in his head several times.

"I was just saying your Soul is out of sync with Maka's. If it doesn't go back to normal in a week you need try to figure out why." Stein said, talking to both Soul and Maka. The two of them nodded and Stein, content with there answers, continued down the line. In the back of Soul's mind he felt a hint of accomplishment, because in a week he had a reason to talk about this problem with Maka.

xXxXxXxXx

At lunch, instead of eating with her friends like always Maka headed towards the library. Today was especially dreary, even for a Monday. The library always helped to soothe her nerves, the musty smell was very comforting. She opened her book and focused her eyes on the words, but she didn't read. He mind was overflowing with thoughts to the point that she couldn't even concentrate on her thoughts, nevertheless the written word. Sighing, she gently closed her book and set it onto the dust covered table.

Her nerves were on high intensity. Her eyes scanned the room, picking up every detail and analyzing every shadow. She heard the slight shuffle of feet from behind her, not six inches away. Faster than you could blink, the offender was pushed up against the table with both arms pulled behind their back, Maka holding the wrists. A muffled yelp came from this person, and the ash blonde meister looked over her opponent.

The person seemed to be a very, _very_ feminine guy, if not a handsome girl. He (Maka decided to go with male) had short, pale pink hair which hung low at seemingly random points. His eyes were all black, and open wide as if he was very frightened. He had a black cloak, almost a dress actually, that stopped just above his ankles. He had black shoes and the sleeves of his cloak ended in a white cuff that protruded slightly. Looking back to his face, she noticed a scar that was in the shape of a cirle, and had an X in it. There also seemed to be two dots, but she couldn't decide weather or not they were just freckles.

"Name, age, gender and why you were behind me. Go." Maka hissed into his ear, tightening her grip just a fraction when he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"C-crona miss. S-sixt-teen years o-old. M-male. You l-looked sad s-so I was t-trying to w-work up the c-courage to ask what's w-wrong." He said quickly, in a high pitched voice. He looked very flustered, which accounted for the stuttering. Maka let go of him and stepped back.

"Sit." She ordered again, but in this time a much friendlier tone. He complied and sat across from Maka's seat, which she settled back into.

"So Crona, are you a student at the DWMA?" Maka asked, straightening her pigtails. Crona gulped, and then opened his mouth the speak.

''Yes. Lord Death is allowing me to come to school here and stay in the dorm since my mother died, miss." He said, but spoke slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Maka Albarn." Maka said and held out a gloved hand, which her new acquaintance shook. She gave him a big grin, which he returned with a small smile.

"So how did your mother die, if you don't mind me asking, and how did you get that interesting scar?" Maka asked Crona, keeping her voice friendly. She wanted to make him feel ask comfortable as possible.

"It's a long story."

"We got lots of time"

"Alright. I guess I'll start at the beginning." Crona took a deep breath and looked around. When he saw that no one else was in the library he started his tale.

"Well I've only known my Mother all my life, but she wasn't my mom, just my Mother. She didn't love me at all. She only had me to do her bidding." Maka shuddered at the sadness and loathing in his voice.

"She experimented on me, and inserted me with 'black blood'. This black substance pretty much inserted another being into my body, a being called Ragnorok. He was a bully, always beating me. But that's not the worst part. My Mother made me kill people, innocent people, using Ragnorok as my weapon." This time Crona shuddered, as if he was thinking back to one of those times.

"One day I came home and I heard a bunch of loud noises, so I followed them. I came just in time to see my Mother disintegrate, leaving an evil red soul behind. The person who killed her was Lord Death, and he was about to say something to me when I screeched in pain. Ragnorok was slowly seeping out of me, he seemed to die when my Mother did. That's how I got the scar, it looks like his face. Then Lord Death took me in and got me counseling before taking me into the school. I'm a lot happier now, but I still stutter when I'm really nervous." Crona lifted his gaze from the dusty table, and was confused when there was empty air. He was about to talk when Maka crashed into him from the side.

"You sound like you need a friend Crona, and I'll be that friend." Maka said and released him from her giant hug. She gave him a smile, which he returned. It felt nice to have a friend.

"Why were you in the library all alone Maka? And if you don't mind me asking what about your parents?" Crona asked, staring at the floor. Maka laughed slightly at his shyness.

"Well, me and one of my friends are sort of in a weird situation, and it's been a hectic day so I came in her to take a break. As for my parents, my mom is traveling the world so I don't know were she is right now, and my Dad is a drunken man whore. I hate him, so I live in an apartment with my friend, who happens to be the same one I'm weird with at the moment." Maka said and flashed another smile.

"Come on, we got fifteen minuets left so I'll take you to meet the gang!" Maka said as she jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lunch room.

"The gang?" He asked, trying not to fall on his face as Maka pulled him along.

"Yeah! Were are an advanced group of kishin hunters." Maka explained as the two of them walked over to her friends. It seemed Patty was tourturing Kidd, Blackstar was being scolded by Tsubaki while Liz was talking to a zoned out Soul.

"Hello guys! This is Crona." Maka said cheerily, shoving Crona forward.

"Hi." Came his small voice and he clutched his left arm with his right hand. Imideatly Blackstar was in his face.

"Are you a girl?" He asked, nose to nose with the pink haired kid.

"Blackstar don't be so rude! Crona is a guy." Maka said, and slammed a dictionary onto his head.

"Hello Crona I'm Death The Kidd, but you can just call me Kidd." Kidd said, appearing out of nowhere. Maka noted the strange look in Kidd's golden eyes, and how Crona blushed.

"Liz is the brunette and Patty is the young blonde. Both of them are my weapons, they are twin pistols." Kidd started to introduced everyone, but Maka cut him off.

"The white haired guy over there is Soul, he is my weapon and room mate. Blackstar is the idiot with blue hair, and Tsubaki, the tall calm one, is his weapon. We are all pretty tight nit." Maka said and gave him another smile.

"Nice to meet you." Crona said meekly, looking at everyone in turn.

"Well come on, sit down." Kidd said, patting the seat between him and Tsubaki. Crona looked at Maka, unsure and she just shooed him on and took her own seat across from Kidd. Kidd and Crona really hit it off, a fact that made Maka smile. Liz leaned in a whispered to Maka.

"He seems shy."

"Yeah, he has had a pretty bad past. Be nice to him. Oh, he lives in the school dorms just in case Kidd wants to talk to him." Maka whispered back with a wink. It wasn't long before they had to go to class, so they all got up and headed towards their lockers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! It's the 10th chapter! Yay! Please review!**

Soul slumped farther into the couch with a sigh. After walking home, with Maka texting Crona the entire time, Maka practically ran into her room and barricaded herself in. He would be lucky if he saw her for more than an hour outside of school. Sighing again he turned off the T.V, pinching the bridge of his nose while he did so. His mind drifted, and so when he felt a sudden weight on the other side of the couch, naturally he jumped.

Turning his head, he saw Maka with an amused expression on her face. Her pigtails were missing and instead her hair was braided to the side. She was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and short jeans. Just looking at her made his heart beat faster. Why didn't she feel the same way? While Soul was thinking, Maka's emerald eyes turned dark with sadness.

"I hope Crona is doing all right. From what he told me he has a had a pretty bad childhood, and every time I ask him how he is doing he insists he is fine." Maka said, sinking into the couch cushions with a pout.

''Maybe he is. There is no need to treat him like he is a child." Soul practically growled at her, staring at the black T.V screen. She looked at him, pondering his harsh words. With a sigh, she continued to talk.

"I guess your right, but I just want to help him out. He seems so lonely.'' The sadness was plain as day in Maka's voice.

"If the pink haired wimp says he is fine, then leave him alone. Either he doesn't like you enough to tell you or he wants to be alone." Soul said with a scowl, and then stomped away to his room leaving a confused and somewhat hurt Maka staring after him. He turned on his rock music and flopped onto the bed, completely defeated. Strange how instead of Maka boarded up in her room Soul was in his.

He wanted to punch Crona so much, but he knew that that wouldn't go over to well with Maka. He just hated how she was worrying over him, as if she was his girlfriend._ As if she was his girlfriend_. That thought rocked him to his core. How could she love Crona? How could she be in love with anyone but him? Trying to get rid of the pain he felt deep inside, Soul pounded his hand against the wall. It felt good. So, he did it again, and again and again. The pain in his fist blocked out his other pain, making him feel mindless. Anything was better than the aching in his heart. He became robotic, so much that he didn't realize that the CD he put in had stopped until he felt another being on the end of his bed.

He blankly turned his head to see Maka holding bandages in her hand, worry plastered onto her face. Numbly registering the bandages, Soul looked at his hand which was bloody, and saw bright red on his wall. He turned back to Maka, who took his injured hand. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it with care, mute the entire time. When she finished she didn't let go of his hand, instead held it in both of hers and looked into his blood red eyes.

"Whats wrong." She asked, but it was more of a demand than an inquiry. As he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel that she was looking straight into his soul, which was actually a possibility since she could see souls. But he still couldn't say it.

"Nothing.'' His deep voice rumbled without hesitation.

"That's bull shit Soul. You were being hostile earlier and you were about to turn your hand into a bloody lump of flesh." Maka said, grabbing his other hand. Releasing a sigh, Soul closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you." He whispered, barley audible.

"And why the hell not?" Maka demanded, her voice sharp and in his mind's eye Soul could see her eyes narrowing.

"Because it would upset you." He said and leaned back into his pillows, letting go of Maka's hands. He opened he eyes to see a sad look in Maka's eyes, an almost regretful look, as she left his room. What does she have to be regretful about? That she was so obvious about her crush? With another sigh he closed his eyes, falling into a deep, troubled sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Soul was sitting several seats behind Maka, watching as she scribbled in a note book, which was strange. Normally she would be reading a giant book, and the only time Soul saw Maka write was when she was taking notes in class. Soul sighed, his obsession with Maka was getting over the top at this point. Today they were talking more, but still not enough for Soul. Nothing would be enough until he could kiss Maka in the halls without her getting mad at him.

"Hey Soul-y Woul-y. I see you dumped the nerds." Came a regretfully familiar voice, breaking through his depressing thoughts. Soul didn't even try to hide his groan.

"Go. Away. Blair. You. Are. Annoying." Soul said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come one Soul, don't be such a meanie." Blair said, plopping down on his lap. Soul stole a glance at Maka, whose hand was twitching in anger. Abruptly, Soul grabbed his stuff and stood up, causing Blair to fall on her ass. Her walked over to Maka and sat next to her.

"Calm down." He whispered, earning a look from Maka that said 'You knew?'. Soul flashed her a smile, just as Stein rolled into the classroom. Soul didn't really pay attention to the lesson, but it was just another dissection anyways. He was so confused. One second she was fawning over Crona, then she was wrapping his hand up, then she was pinning for Crona, then she was pissed at Blair. It was so damn strange.

Before he knew it, the bell had rang and everyone was rushing out the door towards lunch. He got up slowly once everyone left, still in a trance. He was still dazed as he got his food and sat across from Liz and Maka, who were whispering frantically. He thought he heard the words 'Crona' and 'date', which snapped him out of his daze. He stood up rigidly, leaving his food, and walked out of the cafeteria. He just couldn't deal with it anymore. He went to the one place were no one would think to look for him- the library.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka heard the door open, and turned her head to watch Soul as he walked in. She hadn't seen him since lunch, and she was very worried. He was acting distant lately, and after what he did with his hand she didn't trust him to keep himself safe.

"Where were you Soul?" She asked, the worry seeping into her voice.

"Out. I didn't want to come home to an empty apartment." He grumbled, the statement surprising Maka. She has been out while he stayed in before, but more importantly why wouldn't she have come home after school?

"What makes you think that I wouldn't have come home after school?" She asked, slightly frustrated with his attitude.

"I heard you talking to Liz about your date with Crona." He accused, fire burning in his eyes.

"Soul! Don't eavesdrop, especially if your going to jump to conclusions about what you hear. If you must now, me and Liz are planning a date for Crona and Kidd. Who would have thought that Kidd was gay?" Maka said, her voice turning from angry to amused.

"And so you know there is not one person that I like more than you. You are the best person to ever come into my life...At the moment." Maka said and sunk back into the couch. Soul was staring at the floor, his ears bright red, a color that Maka was sure was also on his cheeks. It was so... _cute_.

"Wait, what do you mean 'at the moment'?" The albino asked, his head snapping up so he can look her straight in the eyes. She just sighed.

"Soul... you know about my cheating papa... I just can't help but think that all good things end." She said, her voice quiet. She buried her face into her hands, ashamed. Soul rushed over and sat down beside her on the couch. He gently pried her hands away from her face, surprised at the lack of tears.

''Maka I will never leave you. You are the closest thing I have ever had to family, and I couldn't bear a life without you. I love you Maka, and even though you don't feel the same way I will never stop." He told her, his deep voice dead serious. She put her feet on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's not that I don't love you... it's just that I don't know how, or why, or if its a good thing." She mumbled, refusing to look at him. Soul didn't know weather to reassure her or hug her, but before he made up his mind she bolted of the couch and straight to her room, her face beet red. Soul sighed, pondering his situation. She loved him. but thought it was a bad thing? He just didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the most ridiculous and cheesy idea popped into his mind. He quickly got to work. If this didn't help him, he had no idea what would.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka heard a knock on her bedroom door. She knew it was Soul, probably coming to check up on her. She didn't want to answer it, but he could force his way in if he wanted to. With a sigh, she reluctantly got up and walked to the door, only stopping to turn of her music. She opened the door, but didn't see Soul's shocking white hair or his crimson eyes. All she saw was empty space. To her confusion this was disappointing to her. With another sigh, she looked down and saw a tray. On it was a bouquet of white roses -her favorite-, a note and a CD that had 'Play Me' written on it's case in Soul's sloppy and dignified cursive. She picked up her tray and set it on her desk.

She got out an elegant vase and filled it with water from the bathroom. Gently resting the roses in it, She turned around and walked back to her desk. Out of curiosity she plopped the CD into her radio and pressed play. Music filled the room, songs that Soul would never listen to on his own. It was the type of music she would listen to. The thought that he actually paid attention to such a minor detail warmed her heart.

XxX

Soul could her the music start back up from his bed, and he hoped that Maka would read his note next. The songs he picked were carefully chosen just for her.

XxX

She listened to the music. and realized they were all love songs that she adored, and, honestly, she thought of Soul whenever she heard them. She blushed even though the red eyed teen was nowhere in sight. Remembering the note, she walked back of to her desk and unfolded the piece of white paper. She looked down at Soul's attractive handwriting and began to read.

_Dear Maka,_

_I understand your confusion, I think. This stuff is all new to you, just as it is to me. I have never felt this way before, but I can't help but think that being with you is the only thing I need. Did you know I was clinically depressed before I joined the gang and moved in with you? Just being with you like we where then pulled me straight out of it. You made me genuine happy for the first time in a long time._

_When I thought you had a crush on Crona, it tore me apart. I was jelouse beyond belief, I will admit to that. But more than that, the thought that you could be happy without me destroyed me from the inside. But the truth is tht might be true, and all I want is for you to be happy._

_I just want you to know Maka, that being your weapon has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you unconditionally, and I would lay down my life to protect you, be it kishins or your father._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Soul Eater_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I would like to update faster but my computer is still suckish. Hopefully I'll get a laptop soon and be able to write where ever! In this chapter the characters are very OOC. A special shout out to TurtleDovesRule! Reviews like the one you posted really inspire me and let me know that you guys like my story!**

_Dear Maka,_

_I understand your confusion, I think. This stuff is all new to you, just as it is to me. I have never felt this way before, but I can't help but think that being with you is the only thing I need. Did you know I was clinically depressed before I joined the gang and moved in with you? Just being with you like we where then pulled me straight out of it. You made me genuine happy for the first time in a long time._

_When I thought you had a crush on Crona, it tore me apart. I was jelouse beyond belief, I will admit to that. But more than that, the thought that you could be happy without me destroyed me from the inside. But the truth is tht might be true, and all I want is for you to be happy._

_I just want you to know Maka, that being your weapon has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you unconditionally, and I would lay down my life to protect you, be it kishins or your father._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Soul Eater_

Maka's hands were shaking. She had just read words that had come deep from Soul's heart. She was completely overwhelmed. He had just opened himself up to her, and she couldn't handle it. The words, the feelings, it all felt as if Maka had made them up inside her head. But she didn't. They were completely real. She dropped the note and put her hands on her face, sobbing into them.

"Why? Why!" She cried through her sobs, and collapsed backwards into her bed, clutching at the sheets trying vainly to calm down and stop crying.

xXxXxXxXx

Soul heard muffled shouting, and instantly he was out of his room and into Maka's. When he saw her curled into a ball on her side, tears streaming down her face, part of him died. He never wanted to see her like that. Ever.

He walked slowly over to her side and wrapped her in a hug which she didn't return. She was to busy clawing at her sheets to. He gently rubbed her back, not knowing what to do to make her feel better.

"Whats wrong Maka?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear over her own cries. She tried to form words but she couldn't. Soul looked down at her tear streaked face, puffy and red. Her sobs became less and less until she wasn't crying anymore. Soul just held her, not wanting to let go of her.

"I read the note." She whispered, not looking at him. Part of Soul's being was ripped from him then. His note is what sent her into this craze. He was at fault. _He hurt her_. She must not of liked the note. _She was rejecting him_. She didn't feel the same way. He poured his soul out for her to see, and _she didn't like it_. She said that she loved him, that she was just confused, but that was a lie. She was confused about weather or not she loved him. And_ the answer was not_.

Without looking at her, Soul gently let go of her and set her on her bed. He roboticly got up and started walking towards the door, but something stopped him. Something was pulling on the end of his shirt. He turned around to see the black fabric being clenched in Maka's small fist. He looked into her emerald eyes, still moist with tears.

"Don't leave me" She whispered, still clutching onto his shirt.

"I love you." She whispered, defeat plain on her face and in her voice. She let go of his shirt and shoved her face into her pillow. Her sobs started up again. Without thinking, Soul laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her sobs slowly ceased, and she reluctantly lifted her face from her wet pillow and turned towards Soul.

Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. On of her pigtails was sloppy, barley still tied and the other was completely out, the ribbon tangled up in her light blonde hair. Her nose was running slightly. She was a complete mess. Soul should have been repulsed, but even like this he still thought she look beautiful.

''Why are you crying?" He breathed, afraid that if he talked top loudly she would break again. She was his treasure and he was going to make sure that no harm befall her ever again.

''Because I thought you were leaving me.'' She whispered back, her voice cracking in the middle. She looked at him with such pain, desperation and love in her eyes, it made him feel guilty but pleased at the same time. He couldn't help but feel like a terrible person.

''I thought you didn't like me back." He admitted, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Just the thought of what he said seemed ludicrous. She help back a giggle as she wondered why he would think something like that. As if reading her mind, Soul answered her.

"You were crying when I came in here, after reading my note." He explained, and Maka gave him a weak smile.

"I wasn't crying because of the note, I was crying because it felt so surreal. You could have any girl in the entire school Soul, but you chose me." She took a shuddering breath, and then continued. "I thought you would just leave me, and then I realized that having the chance and not taking it is worse than taking it and failing.'' She admitted, conviction in her voice despite her bright red cheeks.

"I love you Maka." Soul said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said, and gave him a small, sweet kiss. Then they just held each other. Emotionally exhausted, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka woke up to bright red eyes inches from her. She jumped in surprise, but then realized that it was just Soul. She settled back into his arms, into his warmth.

''Come on sleepy head it's time to get up." He said, but made no move to get up.

''You get up first. It's your turn to make breakfast anyways." She mumbled.

''Alright. In ten minuets you better be in the kitchen ready for some awesome omelets.'' He said, and reluctantly untangled himself from his meister and walked out the room.

Eleven minuets later Soul was carrying a now dressed Maka into the kitchen, her squirming the entire time. He sat her down in a chair and she glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" She asked, outraged and humiliated.

''You were a minuet late, so instead of fighting with you I brought you by force." He said calmly, dishing out the breakfast. He looked up and into Maka's eyes, giving her a wide grin. Just like that it disappeared. She couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like now, and how he would change her, since he already had. She was being nicer and worried less. No matter what, she knew it would be for the better. Most likely.

**Hey guys! Sorry that was short. I'll make up for it by making my next chapter three thousand words.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Usually after they get together I don't write anymore since I don't know what to do next, so It would help me out if you guys gave me your ideas! I really want this story to last a while more, so send me anything. Anything! Multiple ideas, little drabbles, I'm pretty good at using other ideas from people and turning it into something new! You can even just send me what character you want to be 'the bad guy'.**

**You can leave your ideas in the review section or pm me! Thanks a bunch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, I think I got an idea. It's not the best but I hope it will be to your liking. And to the review about lemon, there will be some included even if it is small, and I mean tiny. Sorry this took so long, my computer is still broken AND I hurt my hand so I couldn't type for a while. There is more dialogue than I'm used to.  
**

"Maka." Soul said, his voice serious, even somber. Said person turned to look at the caring albino, who was staring at the table, as if the pattern in the wood was interesting all of the sudden.

"What is it Soul?" she asked, curious yet slightly put of by his expression.

''We are official now, right? It isn't going to be like last time were it just seemed like we were and you got all confused and stuff." he asked, the hurt in his voice covering up the fact that he was embarrassed. The fact that he was so hurt about losing her made Maka feel extremely guilty, but there was a hint of pleasure deep in her stomach. She stood up quietly and walked over to her weapon.

"Yes, I think we are official now. I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She quickly leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she hurried away, but not before Soul could see how undeniably red her face was.

In one swift movement her grabbed her hand and pulled it so that she fell into his lap. Before she could even squirm he planted a giant kiss on her pale pink lips. He stifled a chuckle as his emerald eyes grew wide, and her face turned an even brighter shade of red. She slowly closed her eyes, as did he. Maka felt a tounge lightly pressing on her lips, begging for an entrance witch she eagerly granted.

Soul deepened the kiss, placing one hand gently on the back of Maka's head. She slowly positioned herself so that she was sitting on his lap, both of her legs straddling his lap. In the back of his mind Soul marveled at how she was able to do this without breaking the kiss.

Maka pulled away slightly, only enough to take a breath before kissing her white haired boyfriend again. Soul playfully nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to moan into Souls mouth. She kissed him again with renewed passion and energy, this time their tounges dancing with one another. Soul gently nibbled on Maka's lip, causing a spark to run down her spine.

"S-soul we need to go to school." She said, stuttering both from how hot she felt and embarrassed of what they were just doing. She got off of her partners lap, albeit regrettably. She turned away from him and somewhat unstably walked over to the closet to get her coat.

Soul sighed and walked out the door, grabbing his jacket as he did so. Maka followed, pausing for only a moment to blush at what they were doing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell rang, and Stein rolled his way into the classroom, cranking his screw as he did so. Even though he did this everyday it never lost its effect on his students. His glasses flashed as he turned around and started to write on the board. The room was silent as the chalk screeched with every movement of the professors hand.

"Today" Stein said, revealing what he had written on the chalk board "We will be working on Soul Sympathy" as he said this last part he snapped a ruler against the word upon the board. The gang looked around at each other, a knowing look on their faces. Half these kids are going to pass out, and then they will have the rest of class to do what they want. Soul especially liked this idea, but he couldn't tell Maka that.

"Soul, Maka, please come up here to demonstrate. I am assuming you Souls are now realigned" Stein ordered. To this the two of them nodded, and made their way down the rows of desks. Blair stuck her foot out into the aisle, intending to trip Maka. Instead Maka just stepped over the popular girl's limb.

"Enjoy the show." Maka whispered, so that only Blair could hear. She was awarded with Blair getting flustered, her facing turning red and mumbling incoherent words. Maka flashed a victorious grin and continued walking, before anyone got suspicious. Maka and Soul walked in front of the chalkboard, and then turned around to face the class.

"Should we show them the way _they_ will be doing it, or the way_ we_ do it?" Maka asked, wanting to do everything perfectly as usual.

"Why don't we start by showing them what they can end up doing." Stein said, lighting a cigarette, which no one seemed to complain about. Maka and Soul nodded, signaling that they understood. Soul changed into his scythe form and Maka caught him easily. She made two slices in the air to settle her grip on Soul.

"Ready?" Maka asked. Soul's image appeared on his black and read blade, and he nodded. Maka took the stance, wielding Soul in front of her.

"One." Maka started.

"Two" Soul's voice resonated through his metal staff.

"Three." Maka said, and she pointed her weapon at the dummy the were practicing on.

"Soul Sympathy!" They shouted in unison. A purple shimmering replica of Soul's blade appeared, swelling in size each second. Maka waited as long as she could before letting it rip through the air with a shout. The blade spun straight through the dummy, causing it to be blasted into smithereens. There was a collective gasp from the other students (excluding the soul eater gang), who were in awe by their power. Soul flashed back into human form, and put and arm out to support Maka who was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine" She insisted, pushing his arm away.

"Alright students. With enough practice you can be as good as these two. Possibly." Stein said, his glasses flashing in the light. Maka grinned, slightly embarrassed, and Soul gave a giant cocky smile.

"Now lets go outside so those of you with bad aim don't destroy the classroom." Stein announced, and headed out the door. The students slowly got up and trailed after their loony teacher.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That Soul Sympathy was the biggest one yet!" The usually docile Tsubaki exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Tsubaki" Maka said, smiling sheepishly. She sat down next to Soul, planting a kiss on his cheek. Immediately everyone in the group stopped talking, and stared at them, their mouths open. Liz was about to speak when the clicking of high heel boots cut her off.

"Oh what is this? The wittle bookworm gots a crushy wushy?" Blair asked, mocking Maka and making a pouty face.

"Beat it Blair." Soul growled.

"Oh it the tough Soul standing up for the pigtailed freak? How cute." Blair sneered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Blair, you do realize you are messing with the three most powerful weapon and meister pairings, right?" Crona added in, managing not to stutter in the least bit.

"Oh what are you going to do? Beat me up and get expelled? I doubt that." Blair said, feigning innocence.

"No, but we do have some connections. Me especially." This time it was Kidd talking.

"Oh I'm-"

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned around to see a golden haired women, with an eye patch over one eye.

"M-Mrs. Marie!" Crona yelped.

"Crona who is this?" Liz asked from Kidd's side.

"I am Marie, a Death Scythe. I am here as both a teacher and the school nurse. When I saw Crona acting aggressive I knew something was wrong, so I headed over here. Now I'm going to ask you again, what is going on her?" This woman, Mrs. Marie, asked tapping her foot against the linoleum.

"Actually Lady, Blair over here was-" Patty started but Maka cut her off.

"Blair was just asking me for some tips on Soul Sympathy. My friends just mistook it for bullying." She said, and gave Mrs. Marie a fake smile. Blair took this chance slip away.

"Well I don't believe you completely, but you seem like a nice a trustworthy girl. You must be Maka." Marie said, the teacher like attitude dissolving completely as she held out her hand to Maka.

"How did you know?" Maka asked as she shook the death scythe's hand.

"Crona here has told me all about you!" Marie said, closing her eyes as she smiled again.

"Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki." She listed off as she pointed to each one in turn.

"How do you know Crona, may I ask?" Kidd questioned, as formal as ever.

"Mrs. Marie got lost one time at I ran into her in the hallway near my dorm. While I was leading her back to Lord Deaths office we started talking, and she would come by every once and a while to talk some more." Crona said, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I must go to the nurses office to resume my post. Could any of you show me the way?" Marie asked, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Of course." Tsubaki said as she led her out, Blackstar joining them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"How come you did that?" Soul asked as he grabbed Maka's hand. She looked down at the sidewalk as they made their way to their shared apartment.

"Did what?" She mumbled trying to avoid the question.

"How come you let Blair of the hook?" He asked and squeezed her gloved hand.

"If we told Mrs. Maria she would give Blair a talking to and then Blair would do it again just in a sneakier fashion." Maka said with a sigh. "We need to deal with her by our self."

"Just know that whatever you decide to do I will be here for you." Soul said, and kissed Maka's hand. She looked down at the side walk again, trying to hide her blush. She mumbled a 'thank you' and Soul smirked at his girlfriends cuteness.

xXx

Once they got home Maka plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. The albino teenager sat down next to her, and put one arm around her shoulders. She readily snuggled up to his muscular chest. They stayed like that until Maka's phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her pocket she read it quickly, and then groaned.

''Liz says that she will be here in five minuets for some 'girl talk' with Tsubaki and Patty, which pretty much means that they will be quizzing me on our relationship.'' She whined as she snuggled back into his chest.

"What's so bad about that? It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of." Soul said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Oh it's not that at all." She reassured him. "It's that Liz is going to get all Queen Bitchy and everyone else is going to be saying I told you so."

"I told you so, huh?" He subtly inquired.

"Yeah..." She was about to say more when she was interrupted by another phone buzz, but this time it wasn't hers that was buzzing. Soul pulled out his phone and read it over quickly, just like Maka did.

"Who is it?" Maka asked, her emerald eyes peering up at him.

"It's Blackstar. Apparently him and the other boys from the gang are being forced to come also. Most likely Kidd and Crona will be pushing the questions and Blackstar and I will be at the mercy of time." Soul said, his voice giving away his annoyance.

"Looks like both of us are going to have a tough hour. Maybe we can convince everyone to stay in the living room- that way it will be a little easier." Maka suggested, still looking into her boyfriends crimson eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, giving her his infamous shark tooth smile. He leaned forward and gave her a long, sweet delicate kiss which she returned readily. She ran her long, slender fingers through his spiky white hair. She started to position herself so she was on top of him, without breaking their kiss for a moment.

"Hey Soul! Open up man!" Can the most annoying voice in the soul eater gang. Both Maka and Soul groaned, and reluctantly untangled from each other. Soul straightened his hair a little bit, and walked over to the door. He opened it, and Blackstar burst into the room, followed by Tsubaki who was apologizing for her meister, as usual. Soon everyone from the gang, now including Crona, were gathered in Maka and Soul's living room.

"Okay lets get this over with. Ask away Liz." Soul grumbled, reclining into the couch.

"Okay first question: Are you and Maka together now?" Liz asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Yes" The two in question said in unison without hesitation. As if to prove his point Soul wrapped one arm around Maka's slim waist.

"My turn. Blackstar, have you asked Tsubaki out yet?" Maka questioned, finding a small amount of pleasure in making Blackstar squirm.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend now." He mumbled, staring at the floor, his face the color of Soul's eyes. Everyone was gaping at the fact that Blackstar was actually _quiet_ for once. Tsubaki nodded to confirm this.

''Now my question is: Crona and Kidd." Tsubaki said, an uncharacteristic smirk appearing on her face.

"W-what a-are you t-talking about?" Crona asked, his eyes darting back and forth like a cornered animal.

"Yes, I would like to know the same thing." Kidd said, straightening his tie.

"Oh come on cut the crap. You two are obviously _gay_. And just so you know, we don't care. Don't you even think that some minor thing as this will ever draw attention away from me!" Blackstar exclaimed, jumping on top of his seat and flexing his biceps. Maka stood up and gave Blackstar the biggest Maka-chop yet, her left eye twitching. She took a moment to smooth out her clothes, and then turned back around to her friends.

"As you can see, even Blackstar was able to put the pieces together. And Kidd, I saw the way you looked at Crona when you first met him. So my question is, have you told him yet?" Maka asked, putting her hands on her hips at the last sentence. Kidd's face turned beet red, but not redder than Crona's, who's face looked like a firetruck.

"I will take that as a no." Soul muttered, turning his head away to save them from their embarrassment.

"I-I was g-going to.." Kidd stuttered, his calm and cool demeanor fading in an instant. He looked as if he could die from embarrassment.

"G-going t-to what?" Crona asked, staring at the floor. Normally he would just try to sink into the floor, but for a reason that Liz and Maka both assumed he spoke up.

"G-going to ask y-you out." Kidd chocked out, rubbing the back of his white stripped head. Everyone was dead silent, as they had been for a few moments now. The kept whipping their heads from one person to another, like dogs watching a tennis match.

"Is t-that y-you asking m-me o-on a d-date?" Crona asked, his face still as red as ever, only this time he looked up at Kidd.

"Y-yes?" Kidd admitted, uncertain.

"T-then y-y-yes" Crona stuttered so much that it was next to impossible to make out. It took them a moment, but when they figured out what he had said their eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Kidd's jaw practically hit the floor. For a few minuets the room was silent, and Crona's face got impossibly redder, to the point that it was almost purple. Then, the room spontaneously burst into cheers.

"Congratulations Crona!" Maka shouted at the top of her voice.

"You too Kidd! You won't die alone now!'' Patty yelled, patting her meister on the back. Both Kidd and Crona broke into huge smile, despite their embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry! *Hides behind wall* I didn't mean to keep you guys so long. Sorta had writers block. Well, onto the story. Give me ideas please! They always help! Oh, and I am refusing to do anymore lemon. I'm taking out the part that I have written with lemon. Hope this doesn't get rid of any of my followers.  
**

Maka sighed as she neared her locker. She didn't want to open it. Thoughts of what Blair put in it today kept swimming through her mind. Stepping to the side, as to not get splattered with whatever it was, she learned that the hard way, Maka slowly opened her locker, her eyes shut tight. She heard a soft plop and cracked one eye open. There, on the floor, was a dirty rage, stained crimson with blood, and a note that said:

_Watch your back._

_I'll be around every corner._

_ ~B_

Maka sighed, and threw the rag and note away before Soul could see them. These threats had been happening daily for the past few weeks, but Maka didn't do anything about it. It wasn't that Maka was afraid of confrontation, in fact she was quite certain she could take Blair, she just didn't want to. It wasn't worth it. Blair was just a nuisance that wouldn't go away. aka was sure that Blair wouldn't actually do anything.

Gathering up her books, Maka contemplated about just putting all her books in a bag and not even going to her locker. She quickly dismissed the thought- it would arise suspicion. As much as she trusted Soul, she didn't want him to know about this. She knew he would immediately be infuriated and storm off to show a teacher, or, more likely, run off to give Blair a piece of his mind. Worse, he would be worried about her, along with everyone else.

With another sigh, Maka headed towards her first period. She sat down between Soul and Liz, and immediately Kidd rushed up to organize her supplies.

"Bad day?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. The young reaper just shakily nodded and walked back to his seat. Maka noticed that a certain pink haired boy was not here today, and realized that this must have been the reason for Kidd's stress. With a smirk on her face, Maka pulled out her notepad and pencil, ready to take notes. Soul put his arm around her, and she snuggled into his broad chest.

Stein wheeled into the room, a cigarette lit, and turned the screw in his head a few times, testing it out. Satisfied with the positioning of the lump of metal, the cooky professor started writing on the chalkboard in his messy handwriting. He turned to face his students, and began to give his lecture.

"Soul Sympathy and Soul Resonance can lead to several different and special skill like the Witch- SOUL! Stop with the PDAs!" The professor almost screeched when he saw Soul lovingly holding Maka to his chest, whispering in her ear.

"I understand you two are in a relationship now but this is a classroom! A place for work! And you are obviously distracting Maka, the top student here, from taking notes! Shame on you! Now where was I..." The professor grumbled and turned back to the chalk board now that he was done with his small rant. Maka's face would have made a tomato jealous, but Soul just took his arm away from his meister's shoulder with a smirk, albeit reluctantly.

"Now everyone is staring at us." Maka whispered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let them stare." Soul replied, his breath blowing over Maka's ears and neck, making her shiver. The blonde glanced to the side, and her gaze was met with a burning glare of Blair's. Maka quickly swept her eyes over the purple haired girl, and pretended not to see her. She focused her eyes back to the front, just and Stein continued his lecture.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The couple walked to school, a comfortable silence around them. Maka stared at her feet as she walked, deep in her thoughts, which were all surrounding Blair, and what she would do today. Soul was also deep in thought, about why his cute girlfriend was acting distant.

Could she be regretting making things official? Is she uncomfortable with him displaying his feelings for her in front of the class? Was she mad at him?

"Maka are you mad at me?"

"Why wou-"

"PAPA LOVES YOU MAKA!" Spirit appeared out of nowhere, tackling his daughter from behind. He pushed her small body against the steps of the academy, cutting her in several places. Maka let out a small yelp, and then a whimper as her oblivious father snuggled into her back, forcing her against the stone harder. Soul got up and angrily ripped Spirit away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Soul screamed at Spirit, shoving the older man backwards.

"You just shoved your daughter, my _girlfriend_, into the steps, splitting her knee open! Get out of here before I break your face!" He screamed, and scoped Maka up into his arms, then headed into the school, leaving a dumbfounded Spirit by the steps.

"Soul, you don't have to carry me." Maka protested, her face bright red.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances." Soul replied, a sly smirk playing on his features as he held her closer.

Soon the two of them arrived at the nurse's office, and Soul gently sat Maka down on the seat. Nygus shooed Soul out, and then proceeded to dress Maka's cuts. There was a nasty gash on her knee, and she was lucky not to need stitches. Maka hobbled to the door, and after thanking Nygus she opened the door, and was greeted by Soul, but his white bangs were covering his eyes and he one hand placed on either side of the door frame.

"What is this?" Soul asked in a deep voice, and shoved a note into Maka's hand. She looked at the floor and saw two stacks of books- Soul had gotten what she needed for her next class. Maka's eyes widened as panic overwhelmed her. She didn't have to read the note to know it was from Blair.

"I-um, well-" Maka stuttered, for once being at a loss for words.

"How long has this been going on for?" Soul asked, his voice dangerously low. A dark aura surrounded him.

"Since the... lunch room..." came Maka's meek voice.

"God dammit Maka! This is been going on for three weeks and you didn't tell anyone! We could have helped you! How am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me what is going on?" Soul raised his voice, and lifted his head so that his burning crimson eyes met her subdued emerald ones.

"I... didn't want to worry ...any of you." Maka turned her head away as she said this, the intensity of Soul's gaze burning into her.

"So hiding this from us was the right thing to do?" Soul's voice was still raised, but not as loud as before.

"I'm sorry..." Maka said, a lone tear making it's path down her cheek.

"What's going on here?" asked Nygus, who had returned from taking inventory when she heard the shouting.

"Blair's been threatening Maka." Soul growled, taking the note from Maka and shoving it into the nurse's hand. He then turned on his heel and headed to class, leaving Maka's things.

"Soul! Wait!" She called out, but if he heard her pleas he didn't show it. Maka was then lead by Nygus to Lord death, to explain what Blair had been doing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time Maka was allowed to go to class lunch was halfway over. She sighed, thinking back to the meeting with the principle.

After Lord Death read the note, he made Maka tell him everything, and what was written on all the previous notes.

Then, Lord Death called in Blair, and she protested, but she did sign the notes. In the end, Blair was expelled. Maka was too miserable to be satisfied by this.

It wasn't until she walked out of the room was she able to read the latest note. She unfolded the paper and read it carefully, trying to distract her mind from Soul.

_Watch out bookworm._

_We strike tonight._

_We got guns._

_xoxo_

_-B_

Maka sighed, and crumpled up the note. She dropped it in the trash can as she passed, and then headed to each of her missed classes to collect her work. The teachers nodded understandingly, some of them even giving her looks of pity. Maka smiled and headed to her fourth hour of the day, she had used up all of her lunch time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka watched the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. She had to catch Soul before he left the school, she had a feeling he wouldn't be coming back to the apartment today. He had been avoiding her for the past three classes.

The bell rang, and all the students made a bee line for the door. Maka was almost out the door, but Sid stopped her.

"Yes sir?" Maka asked, impatient.

"You know you can tell us teachers anything, right?" he asked, concerned for his student.

"Yes." She said, knowing where this conversation was heading. She had the same conversation with Mrs. Marie when she went to pick up her work.

"Then why didn't you?" Sid asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone, and I was sure Blair wouldn't actually do anything." Maka said, her voice confident.

"You may think that Maka, but a threat on someone's life is very serious." Sid told her, his voice that of a strict teacher.

"Yes sir." Maka said, and bowed her head. After a few more lectures on her safety, Sid let her go and Maka dashed out the school. She let out a groan of annoyance. It was deserted. Soul would be long gone by now. With a sigh, Maka made her way to her apartment.

xXxXxXxXx

As Maka expected, she was greeted by an empty apartment. She set her books on the couch. Then, she walked to the fridge. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she needed to get some food into her system.

She quickly scarfed down a sandwich, and then picked up the phone. She dialed Blackstar's number, and then held the phone away from her ear.

"HELLO? YOUR GOD HAD AWNSERED!" came Blackstar's naturally loud voice.

"Hi Blackstar is Soul there?" Maka asked, trying to sound nice even though she wanted to Maka Chop his head off.

"Yes he..erm one second. What was that bud? No, oh okay. No, he is not here. Don't come over." He said and then hung up. For once Maka was glad for Blackstar's stupidity. He probably put his hand on the wrong end of the phone. With a small grin on her face, Maka put on her jacket and walked outside.

She walked fast, thinking of what to say to Soul. Should she apologize? No, last time he just ignored her. Should she ask him why he is so upset? That's better, but that might upset him even more.

But why was he upset? It wasn't like Blair was threatening him. Was it that she was threatening Maka? But she didn't think Blair would actually do it. If Maka wasn't worried about it, why should Soul be worried about it?

Was he upset that Maka didn't tell him? Ah, that's it. But Maka didn't want him to worry. Her other friends got that. Was it that she was treating him like everyone else, that she wasn't treating him special? They were partners and a couple, so he should be the first to know. But she didn't tell _anyone_, it wasn't like she left him out of the loop. A giggle broke through Maka's thoughts, and she looked around.

She didn't see anyone, but she did see Blackstar's house up ahead. With a small smirk on her face, Maka started to jog, but then slowed into a standstill. Something wasn't right. She took another look around, an unsettled feeling taking place in her stomach.

A single shot rang through the air. Then everything was black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm partly writing this so soon because of the annoyingly persistent yet motivating texts from my friend... You know who you are.  
**

**I just wanted to ask you guys to review... I know it's annoying when authors ask this but reviews really make me happy and help me to get motivated. I got four more reviews from my newest chapter! :) That's the other part of why I'm writing this.  
**

**I hope I can get this story as popular as it once was.. I know the looong break made it lose interest. I'm hoping that one of these days I can get over 600 views in a day! Well that's enough, onto the story!**

Maka was surrounded by darkness. Is this what it felt like to die? She heard the shot but she didn't feel any thing. Well that's not true, she felt like she was being crushed. It was hard for her to breath. She could hear the frantic pounding of her heart in her ears. Everything else was muffled.

She thought she heard giggles and then loud bangs like amplified foot steps, but it could be the lack of oxygen. She could hear Souls voice calling to her. Now she new this was her being delusional. Soul was upset with her. Either way, she tried to focus on the voice.

It was very muffled, but she could make out a few words. It sounded like 'sorry' and 'wake up'. Maka felt a shot pain rip through her heart, but this wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain. She was going to die without making up with Soul. She wont get to apologize.

Maka heard sirens. She figured they were coming for her. Suddenly they got piercingly loud, no longer muffled. The suffocating weight was gone, and Maka was able to pry her eyes open. She was greeted with an annoyingly bright light being shined in her eyes.

"What the hell?" She grumbled, and looked herself up and down. There was no blood, just a small scrape on her knee. The only pain she felt was that in the back of her head. She checked herself all over, making sure nothing was broken. Then she turned and looked at her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was a police officer with a small flashlight. She noted that that is what the bright light was. Then she saw the cop car in the empty street. That explained the sirens. Then she saw Soul.

Her heart wrenched at the sight of him. He looked distressed, his hair messier than normal. She guiltily looked down at the ground. She then looked back at the cop.

"What happened? I heard a gunshot, then everything was black, and now my head really hurts." Maka said, standing up. She was dizzy for a moment, and stumbled. Soul reached forward, but the young meister gained her balance before she fell. She proceeded to dust off her skirt.

"I'm trying to figure this out myself. You have a slight concussion from when this young man tackled you. I would like the two of you to come downtown with me so I can ask you some questions." said the officer in a very official tone. The two teens nodded their heads and got in the cruiser.

The ride there was very awkward. Maka kept sneaking glances at Soul, and every once in a while their eyes would meet, causing them both to turn the other way and blush. Soul was trying his best to not stare at Maka but it was very hard, especially when an adorable blush covered her ivory cheeks. Neither of them talked, the atmosphere in the car was too heavy and serious.

Soon they were at the police department and Officer Dave lead them to an interview room. The bricks were painted a bright with and the lights flickered as the walked by. The linoleum floor was a dark grey, giving the room the feel of a mental institution.

"What are your names?" Dave asked, two clipboards in front of him. Soul assumed there was one to document what each of them said.

"Maka Albarn, sir." Maka stated, and stood up a little straighter.

"Soul 'Eater' Evens." came Soul's reply, and he retained his slouched posture.

"Now before I ask you of your accounts of what has happened, I need to know if you two know each other and what your relationship is." The officer stated. Maka took the liberty of answering.

"Yes we know each other and our relationship is very close. I am a meister at the DWMA and Soul is my weapon." Maka stated. Soul was slightly hurt that she didn't mention their current boyfriend girlfriend relationship. The officer looked at Soul to confirm this. Soul nodded his head.

"Alright. Miss Maka, please state where you were going and why, then tell me what happened." Dave asked, and picked up one of the clipboards to take notes.

"I was going to Blackstar's house, because I knew Soul was there and I needed to talk to him about something that happened. I-"

"Stop. What was it that happened that you needed to talk about?" Dave interrupted Maka. Maka paled. She didn't want to talk about this to a stranger. Noticing her discomfort Soul broke into the conversation.

"This girl, Blair, had been leaving threatening notes in Maka's locker for three weeks and I was the first to find out today. I was upset that she didn't tell me sooner." Soul practically growled. Maka hung her head down, her blonde bangs covering her face.

"Is this true Maka?" Dave asked.

"Yes. Blair was expelled today." Maka said without looking up.

"What type of threats?" Dave asked, not to either of them in particular.

"The only one I saw said that 'they' had guns and to watch out." Soul said, his gaze burning into Maka. The officer nodded and wrote down some notes. Then he waved Maka to continue on, now that she was looking at him again.

Maka told him her story. From the giggling to the bad feelings to waking up. Dave only stopped her to ask about the giggles and how many shots were fired. Then it was Soul's turn.

"Well, I was hiding out at my friend, Blackstar's house. Then Maka called him, asking if I was there and Blackstar stupidly told her that I was. So I waited for the inevitable, knowing that Maka would be coming over to talk to me. Then I got a really bad feeling, so I walked outside to make sure Maka was okay. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like she was in danger. I felt the presence of Blackstar behind me." Soul stop for a moment, as if to remember what happened next.

"The next part happened so fast. I saw Maka stop and turn around, scanning the street so I did the same. I saw a flash of purple and the glint of metal. I recognized it as a gun, so I ran up and tackled Maka from behind while Blackstar ran at the person with the gun- don't worry, he can move really fast so that all you see is a blur. I kinda tackled Maka too hard, causing her to blackout a little." Soul said this last part a little sheepishly.

"Then I heard the gun clatter to the ground and a saw bunch of girls- Blair included- running away from Blackstar. Then I called 911." Soul finished and slumped back into his chair.

"Okay. I'll need your addresses, this Blackstar's phone number and a description of Blair." Dave told them. The teens eagerly gave him the information, stopping to explain why they shared an apartment and to warn him of Blackstar's ego.

On their way back to their apartment, the two of them walked side to side, close enough for Maka to grab Soul if something happened. The two of them jumped at every little sound. Once they got home the two of them agreed to talk in the morning, because both of them had a very tiring day. They then went into their separate bedrooms for much deserved sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Soul got up much earlier than usual. He was having trouble sleeping anyways. He kept thinking of what would have happened to Maka if he wasn't there. She would have been shot. And it would have been his fault. If only he hadn't run off like he did.

With a sigh, Soul stood up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing some clothes. He then proceeded into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He quickly stripped then stepped into the hot water, which turned his skin pink.

The hot water felt nice on his skin, helping him calm down and melting the tension from his muscles, allowing him to relax. He stayed in much longer than he normally did. Realizing this, the albino stepped out of the shower and quickly slid on his boxers and pants.

Soul quietly walked to the kitchen, rubbing his hair with a towel as he did so. He was greeted by the smell of pancakes, letting him know that Maka was already up and cooking. He snuck into the kitchen, setting the towle on the table, and took a look at his meister.

Her hair was down, and still damp. The missing ribbons were poking out of the pocket of her checkered skirt. She was unconsciously swinging her hips to an unknown tune, and the tip of her tongue was sticking out in concentration. Maka was obviously unaware of Soul.

With a sharp toothed smirk on his face, Soul quietly walked towards Maka until he was right behind her. She was as oblivious as ever. He was close enough to smell her lily shampoo.

"I'll take over." He said right beside her ear causing her to jump backwards into his muscular chest and almost hit him with the spatula. She turned around with on hand on her hip.

"Not funny Soul." She mock scolded, but there was humor in her emerald eyes. She gave him the spatula and took a seat at the table, and then put her hair up into her signature pigtails.

The albino finished the pancakes and then set down a plate in front of Maka and one across from her. He then sat down and dug in. They ate in silence, both of the teens were thinking about what to say. Once finished, they set their plates in the sink then sat back down, ready to talk. Maka was first.

"Soul, I'm sorry for not telling you. I really didn't want you to worry about me, and I didn't want you to get in trouble for confronting Blair, if you did. I thought she wouldn't do anything, but now I realize I was wrong. I am really sorry. When I blacked out, my thoughts were that I could die without making up with you." At this last part, Maka lowered her gaze to the table. She couldn't meet his crimson gaze, that was so full of emotion.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have avoided you. I thought you didn't trust enough me to tell me about it. I keep thinking about what would have happened if I didn't go outside. You could have been shot, and it would have been my fault." Soul admitted, also looking at the table.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way." Maka said. Soul looked up to see a small smile on her face.

"Sorry for making you hit your head." Soul said, a smirk playing on his lips. The two teens stood up, and then walked over to each other. They embraced in a hug, and Soul kissed the top of Maka's head. Once the let go of each other, Maka looked up at her boyfriend.

"Now go get a shirt on so we can go to school." Maka said, a smile and light blush on her face. Soul grinned.

"I thought you liked me better this way?" He said, faking a pout.

"Maybe so, but I don't anyone else to see _my_ Soul like this." Maka said with a sly smirk. She walked up and planted a chaste kiss on Soul's lips. The blonde then turned around to get her coat, leaving Soul standing in the kitchen, shocked at Maka's sudden boldness.


	15. Last chapter!

**ATTENTION!**

** I've given some thought, And I think Ima end this story. It's not fair to you guys to keep you waiting so long for updates, and I want to start a new series on wattpad. If you know what that is, look me up! My username is still Sillvania! The reason I'm not posting it on here is because it's not a "fanfiction" like this site uses. Sorry! I might make a squeal/continuation in which case all uploaded a tiny a/n.**

Soul and Maka walked to school, hand in hand. They were very comfortable, and almost joyful that the had made up. That is, until Soul became very rigid and practicaly dropped Maka's hand. Before Maka had the chance to ask him what was wrong, he spoke up.

"Maka, why didn't you tell Officer Dave that we were in a relationship yesterday?" He asked, wincing as he did so.

"Well, I didn't want to say that we were in a relationship just for you to say something like 'not anymore' or 'sadly'. I thought that if I avoided the topic you couldn't break up with me." She said, and hung her head down with her admission. Soul just smiled and grabbed her hand once again, and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. She was just too cute sometimes. A lovely pink blush covered her cheeks, signaling that her earlier boldness was gone, just as the school came into view.

The couple made their way to their lockers when something clicked in Maka's mind. She looked curiously at Soul, until he gave in and asked what she was looking at.

"How did you get into my locker?" Maka asked, one eyebrow raised. Soul gave a sheepish smirk as a blush crossed his face.

"Before I was in the gang I had a small crush on you so I would watch you out of the corner of my eye and I accidentally learned you com." He said, looking at the floor tiles. Maka gaped at him for a second, then a smile of her own appeared. She leaned over and kissed Soul on the cheek.

"I think it's cute, even if you were practically a stalker." Maka tells the albino, a sly smirk on her face. He just grins back at her and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

After the kiss they just looked at each other, and unknown emotion in both of their eyes. Then they were swarmed.

"Maka I heard what happened!" Came a random voice.

"Soul you were so brave!" This voice was high pitched.

"You guys are so lucky!"

"Soul you were like a knight in shining armor!"

Voices kept bombarding Maka's ears, leaving her in a daze. She closed her eyes tight, trying to block out all of the loud noises. She was confused, nd she felt someone pulling her away. She let the mystery figure guide her, keeping her eyes shut. The noise stopped abruptly, and the small slam let her know she was in a different room. She opened her eyes to see herself in her third period classroom, with Professor Stein in front of her, and Soul to the side of her.

"Be careful you two. I don't want you getting trampled, and I definitely don't want you two to pull another stunt like that." Professor Stein said, before stomping towards the door. With a hand on the door knob he turned to face his two students. He gave them a wink to let them know that he wasn't really mad, and then the kooky teacher left the room.

Maka and Soul shared a smirk, and then left the room themselves. They faced the day together, not once letting the attention or comments get them down. They had each other, and that was the only thing that mattered to them. Their little ordeal only brought them closer together, and they knew that nothing could rip the two of them apart, for now.


	16. AN

**Okay this is just a little note, and I know I'm not supposed to do these to shhh and keep it between the two of us.**

**I have started another story on wattpad, called Simple Life by Sillvania. I hope all of you will go read it, because the only reason I'm posting on another site is that this story doesn't exactly meet the qualifications of . It's a free site, and it's pretty cool if I do say so myself. Please read it! I literary JUST posted the first chapter.**

**Title correction! Sorry!**


	17. Note

Another note... Sorry!

I found a tiny loop hole, and posted the same story I had on wattpad! The tittle is The Skype Girl!

Please read it! 3


End file.
